Master and Apprentice 2: Lady of Betrayal
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Sequel to Master and Apprentice. Full summery inside, R&R! Padme and Anakin are now married, Padme is due to have a child soon and then both have a vision about the future and return of an ancient sith lord returning from the dead, and it is not Sidious
1. Guarding Coruscant

**_Hello my readers. This is the sequel to master and apprentice which if you have not read you must before you read this one. Also the first couple of chapters are going to be short, don't worry though I have more than this typed and I'll try to post one or two at a time every other day possibly…_**

_**Summery: Padmé recently married to Anakin shares a strange dream with him that turns out to be a premonition, its about a Darth Traya, little do they know she returns the very next day and slips into their ranks of Jedi unnoticed, while her resurrected apprentice joins a fleet of four star destroyers still loyal to the Empire.**_

_**Can Traya succeed and can Padmé protect her new born children?... **_

_Master and Apprentice 2: Lady of Betrayal_

Chapter 1: Guarding Coruscant

The New Republic was fragile. The slightest push in the wrong direction would send it tumbling over the cliff it was perched on and into deadly waters. Coruscant was in a rebuilding effort as well as several other core planets. It had been nine months to the day since the Emperor was overthrown by his apprentice Darth Vader who now took on the name Anakin Skywalker, known as Lord Skywalker to the new Republic and its military which he commanded.

Coruscant was littered with buildings. Some intact others blown to bits or half gone, all still smoking with molten metal at their base. Around the planet orbited a small ring of dead Tie Fighters, ones that had attacked Vader's flagship the day he overthrew the Empire. The served as memoirs of the fallen Empire and now one made an effort to clear them away. Vader, known as Anakin now stood on the bridge of his flagship the _Executor_ a super star destroyer that had once served the Empire, now served the New Republic. He gazed at the floating dead Tie Fighters, it reminded him of the Emperor's lifeless body.

He and his fleet had been assigned to orbit Coruscant today in defense of Imperial terrorist attacks which occurred frequently. Today was the crowning of the official Chancellor of the New Republic. Mon Mothma, a prime target for any terrorist. Anakin ripped his gaze away from the Tie Fighters and turned it towards his wife Padmé. She stood next to him almost nine months into her pregnancy and due almost any day, most likely sometime next week. Today she wore long flowing robes that were hot and heavy to hide her pregnancy. Vader had many enemies and since Vader was Anakin and Anakin was married and had a pregnant wife his children would be prime targets to be hurt.

Anakin's black Sith cloak which he still wore looked dull next to her robes. She smiled at him.

"What's the matter, can't keep your eyes off me?"

"You know it."

She laughed. It was a forced laugh though. Something was on her mind, he could tell. And he knew what it was. She was sad, both had agreed the child must be hidden and Padmé had chosen an excellent place. A little known mansion on the lake country of Naboo. She would be going there, soon, tomorrow possibly to fix up the baby's room and wait to have it, her old friend Sabé would help her take care of the children and watch them when Padmé left as she had to occasionally. But there was no way Anakin could really come there, what with his duties as military commander and the suspicion it would attract. Piett could not fill in for him all the time, no matter how responsible and smart he was.

Padmé would miss him terribly, he would miss her as well but both would deny it if asked. And Anakin had another duty, to resurrect the Jedi order. He felt committed to it since he destroyed it but he would not become a Jedi. He was a temporary member of the new council which was composed of him, Yoda, Qui-gon, and Xen Stryker though she still didn't have enough Jedi experience, they needed her cunning mind. She was being trained still by Yoda and was still captain of _Phoenix II_in Vader's fleet. Qui-gon was training another Jedi candidate they found, a son of Ki-Adi-Mundi, he was the only married Jedi on the council since the birth rate of his species was so slow. The child's name Anakin could not remember but there was another Jedi candidate he did remember. Mara Jade, she was trained as a Sith yes, but needed a Jedi mentor. Anakin could not do it for it was decided he would never teach another. Padmé was temporarily on the council like him but she could not train Mara. They needed either to find an old surviving Jedi master to do it or Yoda and Qui-gon needed to work fast.

Just then Piett approached him from behind.

"Lord Vader, Skywalker I mean. There is an incoming ship, Z-95 Headhunter." Piett said. Instead of his old olive gray Imperial uniform her wore a read one, of the New Republic. They still ranked men the Imperial way so he kept his badge as Admiral.

"Mara Jade." Padmé and Anakin said in unison.

Just then the old ship zoomed past the bridge view ports and the comm on the bridge crackled.

"So do I get to land or what Lord Skywalker?"

"You are clear to land Mara, go to the Jedi temple. Qui-gon and Yoda will be waiting for you."

"Sure thing Lord Skywalker."

Her ships flew off above the Executor's blue-gray hull and dangerously close too. She went over the New Republic insignia and disappeared over the end of the ship, headed for Coruscant.

"Lord Vader, we have another message coming in from General Solo."

"I'll never understand how that man became a general." Vader muttered. "You'd think he was mental flying that junky ship of his. What has he to say?"

"He is advising us Mon Mothma is sworn in and safely in her office."

"Excellent. Piett!" Vader barked. The Admiral came running back.

"Yes milord?"

"My wife and I are retiring to my quarters, we have matters to talk about." Vader said, emphasizing the word matters. Piett nodded and understood, he was one of the few that knew of Padmé's pregnancy.

"Of course milord. I'll watch the ship and alert you if anything comes up."

"Good."

XxX

Anakin and Padmé sat on the black velvet sofa in his quarters. The HoloNet screen was on, broadcasting some program neither Anakin nor Padmé paid attention to.

"Have you decided when you're leaving?" Anakin asked somewhat sadly his attention on the screen, a podrace was on. He liked those. Padmé leaned against him and watched it as well. Apparently someone named Thraj Kaal was in the lead by a lap.

"Tomorrow, I really don't want to go."

"I'll be there. Have Sabé call me and I'll be there."

"I know but… I mean how long will I be away from you after that? Our child wont have much of a father until we are ready to put him out in the open."

"Her." Anakin said. He looked at her and grinned, something he could only do when she was around. "With all those kicks it's got to be a girl."

"It's a boy Anakin, we're naming him Luke."

"How do you know? It could be a girl and her name's Leia."

"I have this… motherly instinct."

"Well I have a fatherly instinct."

"You're not the one who is pregnant Anakin, I'm right."

"We'll just wait and see then, wont we?"

"Guess so and when we have a boy you have to take me out somewhere."

"When we have a girl you have to take me out somewhere and buy the food."

"Come on, it's not like you don't have credits!"

"I might not have any soon." Anakin said playfully. "I'm looking for girl baby stuff and I think I am going to have to bribe Mon Mothma to let me take out the four star destroyers in black hole cluster by Kessel."

"She'll listen to you, she knows she has to protect the Republic."

"No, she still hasn't forgiven me for handing her over to the Emperor."

At the mention of the Emperor Padmé's eyes turned a sick red. They had found a prison record of her queen sister Sola a few days after Coruscant was liberated. She had been deeply tortured for a week, and was raped and killed. Sick. And it was all Sidious's fault. Anakin felt sympathy for his wife.

"I hate that man."

"So do I."

"But you got to kill him, I would have given anything to do that myself. After what he did to Sola… that sick bastard. He must be seventy years old and he… ugh I cant even think about it."

"Neither can I, but he did that to hundreds of others."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, its just to let you know."

"I hate him."

"Maybe we should go to bed."

"No, I'm gonna take a nice hot shower to get my mind off of it."

"Alright, but I am going to bed."

"I'll join you later."

"It's times like that when I wish you weren't pregnant, yet."

Padmé smiled.

"Maybe someday soon Anakin, but I'm not sure I can handle two children."

Anakin laughed and watched Padmé go into the fresher. When the door shut he switched off the HoloNet screen and went to go to bed.


	2. The Graveyard World

Chapter 2: The Graveyard World

Padmé tossed and turned in her sleep as much as he stomach and the close form of Anakin would allow. She had nightmares often, mostly about the Emperor and Sola, or of Anakin dieing but the one she was experiencing tonight was different. This was out of the ordinary, it was so real, she could clearly see it happening. So real.

_On the old dead world of Malachor V, a broken asteroid with just a habitable atmosphere there was a huge academy. A Sith academy, or what was left of it. In the very core of this academy there was a suspended platform with huge impossible spikes jutting out of it. In the very center was a red stone circle and on that circle was dust forming into a skeleton._

_The skeleton grew first a torso, followed by legs, then arms and a head. It stayed there for a few seconds doing nothing. Then something appeared in its rib cage. A heart slowly formed followed by lungs and other internal organs. The brain could be seen through the eyes holes of the skull, and when it finished forming muscle began to cover everything making the skeleton look like a human meat sack. Then something unexpected happened. The skeleton stood up, looked around and more dust and particles began to float around it, forming a Sith robe. Once the all muscle body was clothes it grew skin. It spread from the head to the arms and finally the legs. Then it grew hair. Snow white hair which dust began to float around tying two strands of it, the strands fell from the shoulders and down. Then the body grew one last thing, pitch black diseased eyes._

_This was an old woman, she examined her body and pulled a hood up. She smiled and a lightsaber materialized out of more dust. She turned it on and swung the blade, it hummed as it cut through the air. She switched it off and clipped it to a belt inside her robes._

"_And so Darth Traya returns." The woman said._

Padmé and Anakin both sat straight up in bed, hair matted from sweat and bodies glistening. The both looked at each other. Anakin was breathing heavily, his bare chest moved up and down, Padmé placed her hand on her bulging stomach as if to make sure the baby was okay. Finally Anakin pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and spoke.

"Did you have, that dream? With the skeleton?" He asked.

"Yes, and you did too?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible, how can we have the same dream?"

"We are bonded through the Force I think. Maybe what one of us sees in their sleep the other does too. I don't know, but I don't think that was just a dream."

"What do you mean."

"I had dreams like those before, once. About my mother. She was killed by… sand people on Tatooine. We had a premonition."

"Premonition? Do they… do they usually happen?"

"Sometimes. But… I don't get it. Who is Darth Traya and why did she come back from the dead?"

"I don't know. Why did we see it?"

"It has to have some meaning; it has to be something bad."

"An old woman, how can that be bad?"

"I don't know, maybe I should talk to Yoda and Qui-gon tomorrow."

"Yes, and I'll talk to you from Naboo later."

"Alright, lets go back to bed."

They both tried but neither really could with their thoughts racing like they were now.

XxX

In the hanger of the _Executor_ Anakin kissed Padmé goodbye as she entered her new Lambda class shuttle and took off into hyperspace. Vader himself entered his shuttle and headed down to Coruscant, contacting Qui-gon and Yoda on the way there. He needed to talk with them.

_**Sorry for the extremely short chapter.**_

_Next Chapter: Premonitions, Premonitions _


	3. Premonitions, Premonitions

Chapter 3: Premonitions, Premonitions

The old Jedi temple was half rebuilt. The whole eastern side was and construction was currently being handled by droids on the western side. The council tower was up and running now and everything in it, including the holoprojectors embedded in the chairs were in working order. Anakin felt a strong sense of guilt when he walked through the halls of the Jedi temple, stepping over a few small remains of dead Jedi and clone troopers. He headed for the turbo lift of the council tower and rode it all they way up.

When he exited he came into a short waiting room but there was no need to use it. The council door was open and he could already see Yoda and Qui-gon conversing in their red cushioned seats. They turned to Anakin.

"Greetings Lord Skywalker, troubles you something does, tell us and help you we can."

Anakin sat down next to Qui-gon and Yoda in his seat. He would just as soon leave it, he did not deserve it whatsoever and he would always remain somewhat of a Sith Lord, never a Jedi though his goal would be to destroy the remnants of the Empire, not the Jedi.

"It's a dream I had last night. About the future." Anakin said.

"Premonitions, dangerous things they can be to Jedi."

"_I am not a Jedi!" _Anakin fought not to say. "I know, Padmé saw it too."

"That's not surprising, a bond usually forms between master and apprentice, but when both are married I suspect the bond gets even stronger. Its no surprise that she saw this too, now tell us what troubles you."

Anakin sat back in his uncomfortable chair, it was definitely to old Ki-Adi-Mundi's seat because it was far to thin for him to sit on. Qui-gon and Yoda gave troubled looks on the parts where Anakin described the formation of the bones, muscles clothing, and skin. They were more surprised when he told them the woman stood up, activated a lightsaber and said who she was, Darth Traya. At the end of the tale Qui-gon and Yoda exchanged troubled glances.

"A strange premonition you had, and troubling." Yoda said "Rare, but not unheard of is it of people returning from the dead, but never by themselves. Most cases cult are involved, special this case is and odd. Returned to the dead herself Darth Traya did."

"Even more troubling is we do not know how she did it." Qui-gon said. "And we do not know who this Darth Traya is, the closet thing mentioned in ancient holochrons about a powerful Sith woman was the Lady of Betrayal. We have no idea who she is."

"Worry about it so much we should not." Yoda insisted. "Likely it is that this will not come to pass, after all impossible it is."

"Alright, maybe we shouldn't discuss it then." Anakin said though he and the two Jedi were disturbed by it still.

"There is a more important matter for you Anakin." Qui-gon said, breaking a momentary silence. "Has Padmé left for Naboo to have the children?"

"Yes, she's…" Anakin strained to remember. "She's going to the lake country with her friend Sabé, I am going to go there as soon as I can leave Piett in charge of the fleet."

"Excellent. In the meantime we need to find a mentor for Mara Jade." Qui-gon said.

"A difficult matter this is, are we sure Anakin could not take her?" Yoda asked.

"No." Qui-gon and Anakin said in unison.

"Master Yoda, I am busy enough with my military duties and I am going to be a father."

"He was a Sith Lord, he is not an appropriate teacher."

"I still am a Sith Lord."

Yoda glared at him. "Helping matters you are not Anakin, by staying a Sith Lord."

"I told you master I have nothing against Jedi, I am a Sith Lord and I will stay that way."

"No longer Lord Vader are you, Anakin Skywalker you are!"

"It doesn't matter that I dropped my Sith title master Yoda, it was given to me by the Emperor and I do not wear it anymore because it was a symbol of his oppression!"

"Enough!" Qui-gon snapped. "Anakin's being a Sith Lord doesn't matter master Yoda, he is willing to help the Jedi. That is a rare thing the Sith and Jedi on one side. Surely you know that."

"Rare, and unnatural it is." Yoda said. "Help us he may until we are back on our feet, after stay of Jedi affairs he will."

Anakin's eyes flared yellow and he fought the urge to zap Yoda with Force lightning.

"I think this meeting is adjourned." He hissed and stormed out of the room, leaving Qui-gon glaring at Yoda, and Yoda glaring at him.

Anakin stepped into the turbo lift but shouted out before it began its descent.

"You two should really try to convince Mon Mothma to destroy the four star destroyers in the black hole cluster by Kessel."

He heard neither Qui-gon's nor Yoda's answer as the turbo lift snapped shut and began a short descent.

_Next Chapter: The Graveyard World pt. 2_

**_Also please review so I know you are reading it, if not then I will not continue and you shall not know why I call the next chapter The Graveyard World part 2._**


	4. The Graveyard World pt 2

**_Thank you for the first reviews Naberrie Skyler & miss-AZ! Glad you like it and thanks for being my first reviewers sadly Traya is out for bad but her target is not to ruin Anakin and Padmé's relationship, in fact is so much more and she is going to have help… you'll see why. I was thinking of bringing Darth Sidious back as well it would be strange if the Empire is trying to fight the new Republic and Traya at the same time and vise versa. Besides I did a little research on the planet Byss on wikipedia, good place that now one knows about but for now there is only Admiral Daala and Carida. Whoops said to much._**

Chapter 4: The Graveyard World pt. 2

Malachor V is nothing but the fraction of the dead planet it once was. It is now an over size asteroid, still big enough to be captured and held by it's sun's gravitational pull but small enough that it just barely clings to a habitable atmosphere. It is dead, it has a green look as a cause of its core, and it is the graveyard to thousands of Old Republic solders who lived four thousand years before the Emperor's reign as well as the graveyard to many of the Mandalorians. This was the site of the deadliest battle in the Mandalorian Wars, where Revan of the Sith wiped them all out, the home of the dead.

The home of the former Trayus Academy, the academy a Sith Lady called Darth Traya founded. In the core of this broken and old academy lies a forming skeleton. Out of dust grows its bones and on these bones grow muscles and organs, followed by formation of Sith robes and then skin. It grows snow white hair and holders which shapes it into two strands going down either shoulder. The old woman stands up and raises a hood. Her eyes are black, glassy water like black, black of diseased eyes. This is Darth Traya, one of the most cunning Sith.

Traya stood up, she looked around and at her self. She could of course not see, not as we do. She perceived things through the Force. She looked up and laughed. She extended a long nailed hand and a lightsaber hilt formed into it out of metallic looking dust. She pressed its black activation button and with a snap-hiss that echoed down into the pit below her it cast out its blood red blade. She twirled it and flipped it, and gave an approving nod.

She pressed the button again and the blade shrank away, she clipped its hilt to her belt and strode off across a stone bridge leading into her academy.

XxX

She crossed it's corridors, she crossed room after room looking for something. She found it in the seventeenth room she looked in. A body of cracked and black skin, held together by the Force, dead in the sense of it. But waiting to be… reactivated. She pressed her hand to its bald skull and willed it to live. The body grunted and hoisted itself up. Traya smiled and another lightsaber formed in her hand. She gave it to the man, he did not look at it. He could not see, he could only sense. His brown eye stared into nothingness. But his other eye lacked a pupil, it was bone white and blood shot. This mans name was Darth Sion, he is held together by pure hatred. Traya smiled at her old apprentice.

"Welcome Lord Sion, to the future." She said in her smooth silky voice. Sion twitched a blind eye and looked at her.

"The future, my old master?" Sion asked. His voice was unlike hers, rough and gravelly. It had an unnatural echoing tone.

"Yes, we are four thousand years into the future from our old time, this is the perfect opportunity to complete my goal and destroy the Force. You can help me."

Sion activated his own blood red blade with a snap, but no hiss. It hummed as he flipped it and held it in the stance of lightsaber form seven Juyo/ Vaapad.

"What makes you think I will help you."

"Put down your weapon you are pathetic and you are no match for me."

"Them come on and attack me! Master."

"I have no doubt that you would best me in saber combat but of Force combat you know nothing. I could crush you right here and now with a mere thought, this is something you will never understand and you never will. You failed me, failed to learn from my teachings. You can redeem yourself by following me."

"What is in it for me?"

"You have a lust for blood. My plan can satisfy it."

"Impossible."

"You think you cannot satisfy your need to kill? You can for you are not your old partner. The one who hungers for power. I will not speak his name, he was a disgrace. You can satisfy your hunger."

"What will you have me do then?"

"First I will join the ranks of the new Jedi order. It is pathetic, it has four masters, two of which are Sith. It has a Padawan who is far enough in training that she is required to be on the council, and two Padawans that have no experience. I was a Jedi master and with a slight demonstration of power I will have a seat on their broken council and a Padawan of my own."

"And, where do I fit in?"

"You will go elsewhere, this Republic was a former Empire and as you can imagine there are still remnants of that Empire. The most secret and promising of those are a fleet of four star ships in the black hole cluster near the planet Kessel, they are led by an Admiral Daala. I want you to show Daala you are powerful and she will let you lead her fleet. Attack in places that are vulnerable, the Republic will see you as a threat and all the Jedi will be called into action, there you will help me destroy them as I betray them as well as the former Sith."

"It sounds like a good plan… I agree."

"Good, if you didn't I would have to kill you and form an entirely new plan. Now there is a matter of getting off Malachor."

"That is impossible."

"Not quite."

"How so?"

"I'll resurrect a ship the same way I did our lightsabers. Speaking of which," Traya produced a small green crystal from a pocket in her robes. "I should install this one on our way to Coruscant, if that is I am going to join the ranks of the Jedi."

"Why green?"

"Because blue is the color of the Jedi who's main focus is fighting skills, that's handy when in a lightsaber duel perhaps but green is the color of the Jedi who's main focus is negotiation and Force power which are my main strengths. Besides there are no violet crystals around here. Lets go, I hate this place."

"Why?"

"You needn't ask Sion, lest you wish to be beheaded."

XxX

Traya and her apprentice walked across the crumbling stone bridge that led to the former Trayaus academy, it crumbled more with every step each one took, pieces fell but never made a sound even when they hit the ground below. Yes, there was a pit under then and it was that enormous.

Traya was the first to touch the solid dead ground of Malachor V, Sion followed two strides behind and when he stepped off of the bridge it collapsed entirely leaving no entrance to the academy. Sion watched it fall as it gave way, though he more sensed it, or heard it cutting through the thin air of Malachor. Traya's attention was focused elsewhere, towards a cliff overlooking the academy, on it were many parts to an old ship. Traya found them all in the Force and put a hold on them, even every single piece of metallic dust from the decomposed parts to the ship.

She felt how each one fitted together and put them that way, and suddenly there was a medium sized Old Republic armed cargo transport in front of her, landing struts ejected and ramp down. Sion turned as the last speck of dust found its place on the hull. Traya smiled in satisfaction.

"Perfect, this will get us off Malachor and to Coruscant where the Jedi dwell, there you can get another ship or use this one my apprentice and join Admiral Daala."

"How do you know all of this?"

Traya turned to him right there and zapped him with a strong does of Force lightning in pure frustration.

"You have been dead four thousand years and still have not learned! I know because I was one with the Force as were you and every single dead Sith Lord! When you are one with the Force you don't tend to end and you tend to be used as power, when used you can see things in the universe. I know everything and your ignorance of power has kept you from doing the same. That is your failure Sion, you fail to learn! Now on the ship."

Sion's face flashed with anger but he obeyed and boarded the resurrected ship with Traya at his heels still fuming that he had not learned a single thing.

_Next Chapter: The Ship_

_**And there you go, return of Traya, the reason she formed out of dust is because of decomposition, technically she would be nothing but dust on Malachor….**_


	5. The Ship

Chapter 5: The Ship

Vader stood on the bridge of the_ Executor_ watching Admiral Piett make preparations for his absence. It was rather funny, Piett didn't quite know if Anakin was just testing him for an odd reason or if he was actually serious about leaving him in command for who knew how long. He checked all repair logs and maintenance files on the ships, the comm system, reactor core, how much ammo they had left for the turbo laser batteries. Anakin shook his head and smiled, though nobody noticed. Everyone was either hard at work of busy in conversation. Finally Piett straightened his red cap, smoothed out his red Republic uniform and approached Anakin.

"Everything was done as you commanded milord." Piett said, a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

"Excellent Admiral Piett, you made sure the halls were sterile too I presume."

"Yes milord, everything is in top shape."

"Good. Return to your normal duties."

"Yes milord."

Piett turned on his heels and began to walk away when the officer of the radar shouted.

"Lord Skywalker, there is an incoming armed transport!"

"Shields up." Vader stated. "At the first sign of hostility blast them out of space, when they come out of hyperspace open up of comm frequency with them."

Everyone looked at Anakin.

"NOW!"

Then all heads snapped towards their control panels and officers began pressing buttons furiously. Piett walked up beside Anakin and stared out the view port. There was a glint of plasteel and a very ancient looking ship shot out of hyperspace. Anakin recognized the type, the rebels had used models similar to transport cargo but this one looked far older. It flew towards the _Executor _slowly. The comm officer opened up a channel and Anakin jumped back as well as Piett when a hologram of a cloaked figure appeared. It spoke in the voice of an old, old woman.

"Republic ship, this is Kreia of the transport you see on your screens. I was captain of this ship, we were attacked by Imperial forces and brought aboard a star destroyer, we escaped and took off from it. I have only one crew member left and we are both in need of assistance."

"Captain Kreia," Anakin said in his commander like tone. "Open up your starboard docking hatch and attach to our ship. Are you or your crew member in need of medical attention?"

"None."

"Good, you will be brought to the bridge once you are on the ship."

"This is understood. Kreia out."

The hologram flickered away and disappeared with an electronic hiss. Anakin turned to Piett.

"Get a boarding party down there and bring this Kreia and her crew member to me."

"Yes milord, it will be done."

XxX

Anakin turned from looking out of the view port just in time to see Admiral Piett leading two cloaked people into the bridge. Anakin felt something strange about the one he had spoken to when she entered. Kreia was her name and she was Force sensitive. Her powers had manifested long ago and it seemed she could control them.

From her crew member he sensed nothing, just blackness without emotion or feelings, neither evil nor good, nothing. Both had their faces hidden deeply in their cloaks. Kreia wore a brown Jedi cloak and a green robe under it. Two strands of her hair were tied at either side by golden holders. The other wore dark almost Sith like robes they were patchy and looked old. Kreia walked up and bowed to him.

She seemed so familiar, she looked exactly like that Darth Traya in his premonition but Darth Traya had worn Sith robes and had black eyes, this woman's eyes were milky white. Little did Anakin know her image was just a trick of the Force.

"Greetings." She said.

"Greetings, my name is Anakin Skywalker, Lord Skywalker. What is it that you and your crew member will need?"

"A ship to get us down to Coruscant. We are parting ways."

"Tell me Kreia, are you interested in becoming a Jedi?"

"I was interested forty five years ago when the Jedi took me and trained me. I was a master and I escaped the Emperor's purge."

This was exactly what Anakin was hoping for. An old Jedi Master, someone to train Mara.

"Master Kreia, would you be interested in joining the new Jedi order and taking on an apprentice named Mara Jade? She was a former hand of the Emperor and helped us defeat him, she is trained enough in the force to know how to use it but she still has a lot to learn."

"This does interest me, I will help you if your masters agree to it. Tell me, who survived of the old Jedi order? I have been in hiding ever since my clone troopers turned on me. I have come back now because word reached my ears the Empire was overthrown."

"Well I survived, Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes we established that, you were the chosen one and you killed the Sith Lord, correct?"

"You could say that."

"Very well, who else?"

"Master Qui-gon Jinn, and Master Yoda."

"As is to be expected. Very well bring me before them once more and get my apprentice safe passage to the planet Kessel."

"Kessel?"

"He has credits he wishes to invest in an operation there, do not waste my time please."

"Alright, follow me."

_Next Chapter: Kreia and Mara_


	6. Kreia and Mara

Chapter 6: Kreia and Mara

Anakin led Kreia down the halls of the half finished temple. It still smelled to same as before, the scent of the clean Jedi robes, a scent Kreia hadn't smelled in a long time. She didn't miss it though, the Jedi were fools and they would die like her and like Sion, and the Force. They came upon a turbo lift who's doors slipped open quietly when they approached. Anakin entered first followed by Kreia. He went to reach for the top floor button but Kreia's hand found it first with surprising speed.

The doors closed and the lift shot up into the huge Jedi council tower. Anakin marveled at the woman's sense in the Force, she had to be blind. How did she do that?

"What happened to your eyes?" He asked.

"Something that could easily be repaired." She answered. "With a touch of the Force I could gain my sight again, but there is no need."

"Why?"

"Your eyes deceive you don't trust them. They are but a distraction and the Force has many more useful qualities than sight. Perhaps some day you will learn to live without it and perceive through the Force."

"I thought I already did."

"Sensing beings and other things does not mean you perceive through the Force. I perceive through the Force, I see things through it. I can see the pad of buttons on the wall of the turbo lift, I can see the gray aurora of Force energy around you. You are neither light nor dark, but trying to find your way. Remember this."

"Okay…." Was all Anakin could say. The lift doors slid open and Kreia and Anakin stepped out into the lobby before the Jedi council room. The door to it was open and Anakin could clearly see Qui-gon, Yoda, Xen and Padmé in hologram of course, all in the seats. Xen sat on the complete opposite side of the room as usual preferring to avoid the two Jedi unless she absolutely could not, like when Yoda trained her. She has a passionate hate for them though she buried it well in the Force. It was almost as strong as Anakin's love for Padmé, almost. But the hate she felt was not dangerous. It was more bitterness for the loss of her arm and legs. The Jedi looked up and Anakin entered with Kreia.

"Welcome Lady Kreia." Qui-gon said. "Anakin tells us you were a former Jedi Master, is that correct?"

Anakin sat down and Traya turned her gaze toward Qui-gon looking at the radiant blue light that was in him.

"It is." She replied.

"Prove it can you? With a demonstration of Force power, mmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yeah, lets she how powerful this old woman is." Xen said smiling. Kreia looked at her.

"You will leave this room and wait in the turbo lift lobby, we do not require the opinion of imbeciles or fools." Kreia said waving her hand.

"I will leave this room and wait in the turbo lift lobby, you do not require my foolish opinion." Xen repeated. She stood up and walked halfway to the door before Kreia waved her hand again and she snapped out of it. She scowled and Qui-gon, Yoda, and Anakin clapped lightly. Kreia smiled as much as her heart would allow. Then she looked at Xen and frowned.

"A Jedi must not feel anger. The must feel only the Force." She said in her cryptic way. "You have a lot to learn."

She looked to Yoda and Qui-gon.

"Do you want me to join you? I could just as easily leave."

Qui-gon and Yoda looked at each other exchanging silent words.

"Yes," Yoda said. "Join our ranks as a Jedi master you may."

Kreia bowed slightly. "Thank you master Yoda. I am glad to be reinstated, perhaps I can help with the teachings of the young." She flashed a look at Xen who scowled. "And the foolish."

"Already being trained thank you." Xen snapped. "I like my teacher just fine."

Kreia scowled this time. "Your teacher I trust, has a specialty with handling the ignorant I presume."

"Much experience I have had." Yoda said. Kreia pointed to him.

"He is your teacher?"

"Yes. And he's a good one, I pity the Padawan that gets you as a master."

"Xen!" Yoda said sternly. "Your place it is not, to insult a master."

"It's quite alright." Kreia said. "But if you do not mind I will be going to find a quiet room to meditate in where I can mercifully be free of the opinions of imbeciles and fools. And their… ignorance."

Padmé's hologram spoke up for the first time.

"Do I know you, from somewhere?" She asked. Kreia looked the hologram straight in the eye.

"Perhaps we have met before, though I do not recall. I will be leaving now."

"Before you leave," Qui-gon said. "We will introduce you to your apprentice, Mara!"

Kreia turned to see a woman with dark red hair enter the room. She wore tight fitting Jedi robes and a brown cloak over it all. She came in a bowed to Kreia immediately.

"I am glad to finally have a teacher… and honored."

"Stand and do not waste my time with flattery, honor me by listening to my teachings and learning from them." Kreia said. Mara nodded.

"I will try."

Kreia and Yoda both shook their heads and said in unison. "Do, or do not, there is no try."

Kreia turned back to Yoda.

"I am taking my leave. I will find appropriate quarters. Come and seek me out if need be."

"I have two room quarters master." Mara said. "You can stay in them."

"The better to train you I suppose." Kreia said. "Lead the way."

The two walked into the turbo lift. It closed and Xen spoke up.

"I sense something odd about that woman." She said.

"I know I recognize her." Padmé's hologram answered.

"Keep a close eye on her we will." Yoda agreed. "And watch Mara's development.

XxX

Mara's quarters in the Jedi temple were about as simple as you could get. There were four rooms. A main room with a door to the hall, it had barely any furnishings, and it was half living room half kitchen. There was a sofa facing a small HoloNet screen, and a comfortable rug for meditating. There were three other doors in the room. One led to Mara's sleeping area which had only a bed, a weapons rack, and a wardrobe where she kept all her garments, most tight fitting and having something to do with when she was the Emperor's Hand.

The second door led to a fresher with a shower sink, and toilet. The other door led to Kreia's room. It had only a bed but she planned to fill a few spaces with comfortable meditation chairs. Now however Kreia sat in the living room on the rug, meditating with Mara walking behind her, eager to ask questions.

"So when did you become a Jedi?" Mara asked finally. It broke Kreia's concentration on everything she was doing and it made her eye illusion disappear momentarily so they flashed glassy black. She did not turn to look at Mara but answered still.

"I will tell you in due time, as a master shares information with their apprentice, it is unimportant however."

"I want answers not cryptic words!" Mara hissed, getting angry though she didn't know why.

"If my words seem cryptic to you do not listen to them. However if you do not you will find it very hard to learn from me."

"Sorry master." She said. "I would just like to know a few things about you."

"Did I ask to know anything about you? No, because it is unimportant. But if you crave knowledge so much then sit down and meditate."

"But I don't know how."

"_He_ never taught you? How foolish, he was a power hungry monster. Forget anything he has told you."

"Alright."

"Now sit."

Mara nodded, took off her brown cloak tossed it aside and sat down by her mentor. She sat in the posture Kreia was sitting in and closed her eyes.

"Now clear your mind of everything." Kreia said. "Now feel this temple around you, strip away the metal, the machinery reach deeper until you find the Force."

"Hey, the power generator has a few burnt out fuses!"

"Focus! Listen to my voice. Now find the Force and let it flow around you. Concentrate on something, look for the answer you seek. Find it, find it now."

"Xen hates you?"

"Very good, you have found out something linked to me. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, you have taken your first steps."

_Next Chapter: Admiral Daala's Dismay _


	7. Admiral Daala's Dismay

Chapter 7: Admiral Daala's Dismay

A Lambda class shuttle burst of hyperspace by the deformed planet Kessel, though no one was around to see it. It was piloted by Darth Sion. He wore a robe, hooded and cloaked, the hood fell over his eyes, for he had no need for them. He slid his shuttle toward the right, there was an odd sight he could no see. Hundreds of black holes, spraying out gases and radiation. Twisting gravity, Sion flew his shuttle towards them and navigated it precisely through the gaps of the holes, careful not to get into the fluxes of gravity of get hit by the radiation.

The ship held up against the pull of gravity and Sion sensed where he had to go next, which turns to take, to go up or go down. He was almost at his destination and finally he arrived. This place was called the Maw cluster of course but there was no mapped gap in it, however he had found a huge one with an island like asteroid in the center. On it were the labs of the Empire, circling around it were four Imperial class star destroyers led by an Admiral Traya wanted him to find. Above everything was a wireframe orb, black and barely visible. A prototype Death Star, Sion didn't care.

He flew his ships closer to the star destroyers, closer until he came into their radar and his comm crackled. A voice filtered through it riddled with static from the black holes everywhere.

"Lambda shuttle this is Commander Kratas of the _Gorgon_ capitol ship of this fleet. You are required to transmit the Imperial code to gain landing permission otherwise you will be shot into space." Kratas said. "You have five standard minutes to comply."

Imperial code? This was a bloody Imperial shuttle! Well Republic shuttle now but they didn't know that, Sion scoured the computer data banks for the code. He found it and transmitted it. After a few seconds Kratas spoke again.

"This code complies, you are cleared for landing, start your approach and land in hanger C 87. Admiral Daala will be there to greet you, Kratas out."

XxX

Admiral Daala stood at attention in hanger bay C 87 awaiting the arrival of the Lambda class shuttle. She had long dark brown hair and wore a flawless Imperial uniform. A storm trooper captain stood next to her also standing at attention as he had been taught. Daala was eager to talk to the occupant of the shuttle, she had been craving information. Grand Moff Tarkin had put her on this assignment years ago and said that he would make routine check-ups there and send in fresh supplies every so often.

The last supply shuttle however had come and gone about ten months ago and no one came ever since. She was very curious to know why. The shuttle, wings folded, approached the hanger bay, it gently glided in and ejected landing struts. It touched down easily. Daala waited for a moment as the ramp lowered. She looked up to see a cloaked figure descending. His boots hammered loudly against the plasteel of the ramp. When he reached the end Daala bowed.

"Welcome to the _Gorgon_ Lord Vader." She said assuming it was him since no one else she knew of wore a hooded cloak.

"I am not Lord Vader. My name is Darth Sion." Sion replied, his voice had a rocky echo quality to it. Slowly he lowered his hood and Daala almost jumped back in fright. This man looked like living gray stone, but it was his skin, held together by something. Even more revolting was his eye, completely white yet blood shot. It took all of Daala's discipline not to jump back from him.

"Welcome Lord Sion." Daala said composing herself. "I trust you were sent by Grand Moff Tarkin for an inspection."

"You would be wrong. Grand Moff Tarkin is dead, just like the rest of the Empire." Sion explained what the Force told him. He told Daala about the battle on Coruscant, Vader's betrayal, this killing of Tarkin and the Emperor. At the end Daala was almost in tears.

"They're all gone?" Daala asked in disbelief. "All of them, except us?"

"And those last armies on Carida, as well as a few scattered legions yet to be destroyed. I can help you, I am a new Sith Lord, I am to work with you while my master works with the New Republic, eventually I will have you attack and we will restore the Empire."

"I am… grateful for your service Lord Sion. May I give you a run down of our operations here and a small tour?"

"Lead on."

Daala turned composing herself. Sion followed her to a turbo lift. They walked through halls of the ship and Daala pointed out various rooms and command decks. She told him how she continuously drilled her storm troopers for when and if battle came and she told him what their purpose here was. This place was called the Maw Instillation, here on the asteroid the four star destroyers orbited was a scientific lab devoted to make new deadly weapons for the Empire. The first they had made was the Death Star and the prototype was still orbiting around. It only had a command deck and storage room aboard as well as one hanger. It was made for testing so it did not require all of the decks. So far that was the only super weapon they had developed but she had her scientists working on a project called the Sun Crusher. It was to be a ship with indestructible quantum armor and with the capability of firing a torpedo directly into a sun and obliterate an entire solar system. So far all they had were some rough blue prints, they had not actually started to develop a prototype at all.

Daala's tour concluded with a look around the bridge of the ship and the meeting of Commander Kratas, she then took him to a suite close to hers and said this is where he would sleep. Sion entered it and began to meditate as Daala headed back to the bridge to tell the crew about the horrible news.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope the introduction of Daala will make it interesting. And Sion working with her, isn't that an odd pair?_**

_Next Chapter: Master and Apprentice, Father and Mother_


	8. Master and Apprentice, Father and Mother

Chapter 8: Master and Apprentice, Father and Mother

Anakin walked down the halls of the Jedi temple headed for a meditation room. He was so stressed from trying to figure out where he had seen this Kreia before that he needed a little meditation. She looked somewhat like the Darth Traya in his vision. He had called Padmé yesterday and she thought so too but the biggest difference between to two were the eyes. Darth Traya had glassy black eyes, this woman's eyes were milky white and nothing they sensed in her related to the dark side. Just a wise gray to her was all they had.

Anakin reached the door of the meditation chamber and before his fingers found the door released button his comm link buzzed. Irritated he grabbed it from his cloak and switched it on, a hologram of the sweating form of Sabé sprang up.

"Anakin, Padmé is going into labor!" She blurted out so fast Anakin almost didn't catch that. Excitement pushed his irritation out of they way and he nearly leaped up in joy.

"I'm coming! Tell Padmé I'll be there soon."

Before Sabé could answer there was a scream in the background followed by the cooing voice of a medical droid urging Padmé to keep pushing.

"Damn it." Sabé snapped. "I'll see you when you get her Anakin!"

She quickly cut the connection. Before her hologram disappeared Anakin was already dialing in Qui-gon's comm. Seconds after Sabé's image flickered away an image of Qui-gon materialized. Anakin was already sprinting towards the hanger bay before Qui-gon spoke.

"Yes Anakin, what is it?"

"Padmé…" Anakin began breathing heavily from sprinting. He called upon the Force to aid him.

"Is she alright?" Qui-gon asked immediately concerned.

"Fine… she's giving… birth! Tell… Yoda I have… to go!"

"Its alright Anakin, go if you need to but don't forget to contact Admiral Piett."

"I won't. Bye!" Anakin switched off the comm and inserted it in his pocket. He had reached the hanger by, the doors opened slowly, to slowly. He couldn't wait any longer. He called upon the Force, the left half of the door which was only a quarter of the way open snapped in two and fell to the ground. Anakin lunged into the hanger bay and jumped up the ramp into his shuttle. Quickly he punched the engines on and took off out of the hanger. The wings lowered as Anakin hit another button, he zoomed up towards the atmosphere ignoring the speed limit of the planet. He set his ship on auto pilot for a moment and dialed in the frequency for the _Executor's_ bridge comm channel.

Immediately the voice of Admiral Piett filtered through the black mesh comm speakers on the dashboard.

"Greetings Lord Skywalker," Piett began.

"Shut up Admiral!" Anakin snapped. "There was… urgent news from Padmé, her… great uncle has a virus, I need to get to Naboo, can you command the fleet without me?"

Piett immediately picked up the signal that Padmé was having her child. He smiled though Anakin could not see and answered.

"As you command milord. Take all the time you need to help with her great uncle's virus."

"Thank you Admiral." Vader gasped. He shut off the comm before Piett could reply and sent his shuttle speeding into hyperspace. Coruscanti police ships were flying after him ready for ticket giving but all nearly collided into each other as the ship shot away.

XxX

Anakin flew his shuttle over the lake Padmé had talked about on Naboo. In the distance jutting out of the radiant blue water was a small island with a beautiful stone mansion perched on it. Anakin could clearly see a landing pad on the shore to the right of the place. Padmé's shuttle was there and there was just enough room to land his. Barely getting the wings up in time and the landing gear out Anakin landed. He didn't even bother pressing the button to lower the boarding ramp but used the Force to do it instead. He jumped out of the shuttle and walked to shore. There parked at the water's edge was a small speed pleasure skimmer. Anakin leaped into it turned it on and smacked the throttle sending him and the skimmer jolting forward and drenching him with clean cool water. He steered it toward the mansion and docked it.

He leapt out before the engines even began to shut down and landed straight in the cool blue water. Cursing but not angry he hoisted himself up onto the polished wood dock threw his black cloak off and sprinted towards the steps leading up to the mansion taking each on three at a time. He reached the beautiful plasteel/ glass door and Sabé opened it just before he put his drying hand on the handle.

"What happened to you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Your skimmer was to slow and I had to jump otherwise I would never get here in time!" Anakin snapped. Sabé laughed.

"Sorry for all your irritation Lord Skywalker, I will make sure that I buy next years model of racing skimmers for your pleasure as soon as possible."

"Slow thing for a racing skimmer." Anakin said irritated that she hadn't let him in.

"Well that's what you get when you buy the current years model I guess, now would you be so kind as to slip your boots off before you come in? Watery clothes are fine but dirty boots down make my job any easier."

Anakin sighed in frustration ripped his boots off and tossed but into the lake with great Force ignoring that they were leather armorweave and cost two thousand credits, each. Sabé stepped aside and allowed Anakin to enter. Immediately he tapped into the Force and found Padmé. He walked down the main hall to a spiraling flight of stairs and sprinted up them into a newly built tower. It was a white medical room.

Padmé was sleeping on a comfortable looking bed, medical instruments surrounded her and some were still hooked up. At the far end of the room Anakin could see two plastic tubs with comfortable baby mattresses in them, a mobile hung over each one. The right was blue, the left was pink. Medical droids hovered around both tubs inspecting the occupants. Padmé had twins, he had twins, a boy and a girl. Anakin quickly rushed up to see his newborn children. The medical droids fussed about letting him near them all wet. They actually made him take off his shirt a trousers and dress in a medical suit before looking at the babies. By the time he was dressed both children were asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them. He touched each of their heads affectionately, immediately he sensed a strong Force presence within them, these two children's Force potential was great. And at this young of an age that was rare. Anakin looked down at each of his children while the medical droids hovered around doing whatever they were programmed to do. He didn't know exactly how long he stood there looking at his children, each wrapped in a little white blanket, snug, and sleeping.

"Anakin?" Asked a tired voice behind him. Anakin turned and smiled at Padmé. He walked fast over to her bed and sat down on a chair by it.

"Well?" Anakin asked,

"What?"

"Who won our bet?"

"Anakin it was a boy and a girl."

"Which was born first?"

"The boy." Padmé said smiling. "So it looks like you have to take me out and pay for it."

"Alright, you win. So I guess we both get to name them."

"Yes, Luke and Leia."

"Luke and Leia." Anakin repeated. "Luke and Leia Skywalker. They're both going to be Jedi knights I bet."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can sense it, and besides they have powerful parents."

"If I am so powerful how come I cannot get up?"

_Next Chapter: Training _


	9. Training

**_Sorry Made a mistake on last chapter, I wrote training for the title when I was puting it up, thats not what it is called I'll fix that now._**

Chapter 9: Training

Kreia woke up silently without yawning or stretching, she stood up from bed with her clothes still on and silently walked out of the room. She glanced at the chronometer, eight in the morning and it did not appear Mara was awake. This might be the perfect chance to contact Sion and check on his progress. This was the perfect time. Kreia strode over to the meditation rug making no noise, all that she could hear was her own breathing.

She sat down, crossed her legs and closed her eyes trying to pinpoint Sion in the Force. She found his presence and he noticed, she sensed he two sat down to meditate. Her thoughts were confirmed when his presence approached hers in the Force.

"Greetings Master." He said. His voice still had that echo quality.

"Silence Lord Sion, I do not have much time. Now did you gain Admiral Daala's trust?"

"She welcomed me with open arms! She even gave me a suite next to hers."

"This is good news. What have you told her?"

"Everything you said to."

"Excellent, my plan is proceeding well, soon you will have to get Admiral Daala to take her star destroyers and attack a defenseless planet. Perhaps Mon Calamari, I hear one of the Republic leaders is a Calamarian, that would be the perfect place. When the Empire took control of the planet they took all its defenses, it is relatively helpless except for half finished star ships. I am sure the Admiral can handle them.

"Also I am sure Anakin Skywalker will be called to defend Mon Calamari with his fleet, there is no way you can hope to defeat it with four star destroyers, reveal yourself nevertheless. That will spring the Jedi into action and that is when we can set a trap."

"Excellent plan master. I will do that."

"I will contact you again this way when the time is right."

Kreia sensed Mara wake up and she disengaged from the Force and pretended to meditate as Mara entered the room. She looked down at Kreia.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked.

"Eight in the morning is hardly an early hour and do not mistake me. I may be an old woman but I do not require excessive amounts of sleep. I have been waiting for you. Today we will train."

"Good, its about time someone said that."

Kreia stood up and walked out of the room, Mara grabbed her lightsaber from her room and followed. Kreia led her silently down the hall seemingly knowing where to go. They came to a door that opened when Kreia stepped in front of it leading into a huge sparring room made for multiple people at one time. When Mara was in Kreia engaged the lock on the door.

"There is no need to be interrupted."

"Can we start training now?"

"Very well, what is it that drives you to learn?"

"Well they say they want me to learn the Jedi ways and toughen my abilities in the Force. Good place to start."

"By they I assume you mean Masters Yoda and Qui-gon? But the Jedi way is not the only way and is not the right way. The Sith are closer to the right way than the Jedi. They take control of the Force and are not afraid of it, though the Jedi do one thing right. They prevent unnecessary death. Remember this."

"But that's not what the Jedi say."

"We needn't care what the Jedi say. Do not get caught up in their teachings of petty kindnesses, if you are a Jedi and a poor young man walks up to you and asks you for credits what would you do?"

"Give him the credits I guess."

"Wrong, by doing such a small kindness what have you achieved? By giving him something he did not earn himself you have weakened him and in turned weakened yourself. By giving him something he did not earn he may become a target for others and die over a simple kindness. Think out your actions and what you do and how they tie into the Force."

"I have never thought of it that way."

"Perhaps now you will. There is one more thing I want to teach you about the Force today before we begin using it. When using the Force do not fear it as the Jedi do. Don't let it control you. Take control of it otherwise you never stand a chance against your opponent if they have the ability to use the Force."

"What do you mean I don't have a chance."

"If you let the Force control you but your opponent controls the Force who do you really think would win in a battle?"

"I see your point."

"Good, demonstrate it."

"How?"

Kreia only smiled. She unclipped a lightsaber from her belt and ignited a forest green blade. Mara ignited hers as well and so a duel of training began

_Next Chapter: Padmé and Mon Mothma's Meeting_


	10. Padme and Mon Mothma's Meeting

Chapter 10: Padmé and Mon Mothma's Meeting

Anakin sat, legs crossed and eyes closed on the stone balcony attached to the mansion in the lake country of Naboo. He felt he _had_ to do this after the excitement of his two children being born. He calmed himself and sank into the tranquility of the Force dimly sensing Padmé come and sit beside him. She stayed there for a long time, not disturbing him and showing a nice amount of patience. After about an hour of sitting Padmé stood up and turned to leave.

"Don't go." Anakin said without opening his eyes or doing anything at all. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes." She replied sitting back down again and leaning against his broad shoulders. Anakin opened his eyes and stared out across the crystal blue lake. The sun was setting making the sky a golden orange and sparkling brightly on the water. "How long do we need to keep the twins in hiding. How long do we have to be away from each other?"

"As long as we must."

"But when?"

"At least until they are old enough to talk and listen."

"But who will watch them back on Coruscant?"

"We could always buy a protocol droid."

"We have one here."

"Perfect. Is he capable?"

"You should know, you built him and left him with Sola."

"C-3PO?" Anakin asked. "Ha, I thought he was sent to the scrap yards a long time ago."

"No he is here and my sister took the liberty of making improvements on him."

"Is he still very… eccentric?"

Padmé smiled playfully and seconds later a golden plated protocol droid sped onto the balcony, walking with very little joint movement so it seemed he was waddling.

"Oh mistress Padmé! I cannot seem to make the children stop crying, I have tried every lullaby programmed into my memory banks several of which are top ones and they still will not stop crying!"

"Have you tried changing them?"

"Oh heavens no! I am not made to change infants, I could damage them or their waste could damage me!"

Anakin stood up and smiled at 3-PO.

"Hello 3-PO." He said. The droid looked at him for a second remembering immediately the little boy that had built him on Tatooine.

"Oh, Master Anakin I am so glad to see you are fully functional."

"And I am glad to see you are. Just get Sabé to change them, oh and I have heard you sing before when my mom wanted to hear some music so you should probably stop. I have a feeling that's what is making them cry."

"How rude." 3-PO said making him sound somewhat like a stuck up little girl. He walked back into the mansion just as Anakin's comm link buzzed.

"What now?" Anakin asked himself as he pulled the comm link from his pocket and accepted the call. An image of Admiral Piett materialized on the projection pad. This time Anakin was very unhappy to see Piett.

"What is it Admiral. You are interrupting my trip and I am most displeased."

"I am sorry Lord Vader, I know how important what you are doing is to you but Mon Mothma has called a meeting in the Imperial palace. She requests you attend. Well actually she said _it is mandatory that Lord Skywalker attends, make sure he does Admiral_."

Anakin's eyes turned a red brimmed yellow. Mon Mothma always had perfect timing like that idiot Solo, the two should have been related.

"Tell her I'll be there and recite to her how very important this trip was and how very displeased I am that it was interrupted."

Piett began to answer but Vader hurled his comm link into the lake. He could clearly see it break the surface of the water. It sunk about a centimeter before it short circuited and exploded into a million tiny pieces. Anakin turned to face Padmé who looked very angry and disappointed at the same time.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Damn Mon Mothma and her nerf herder meetings! I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

"Its alright." Padmé said standing up with some difficulty. She kissed him.

"The Republic after all needs a Sith Lord as a military commander."

Anakin smiled kissed her goodbye once more and left to say goodbye to the twins and head for Coruscant. Damn that planet. If only Naboo was the capitol he would not have to leave.

Padmé watched his Lambda class shuttle unfold its wings and fly off, little white lights flashed on the tip of its wings as it flew higher and higher away from Naboo and its setting sun.

XxX

Imperial Palace, Ball Room

Anakin sat in one of the chairs on the floor of the old Imperial Ball Room where the Emperor had made Anakin his successor, back when he was Vader. The place had been somewhat remodeled. The chandeliers were gone and replaced by low powered lights as well as several spot lights. The floor was now entirely white plasteel as were all business rooms and the balcony outside had been sealed off and was due to be removed. However the balcony in the room with stairs leading up on either side remained. Blood red carpet no longer covered the stars, now they were covered with black carpet and looked invisible. The hole room was used as somewhat of a senate room. The ground was covered in comfortable welded down chairs for important delegates. The balcony was where the speaker stood, there was a microphone attached to the railing to make the speaker louder.

Today the speaker was Mon Mothma, the new Chancellor. The old Imperial red robed guards that had joined the Republic were behind her in the shadows, force pikes held at the ready. Mon Mothma wore elegant white silk robes today, pure white making her glow in the focused spotlight. Anakin looked up at her from the chairs. He was surrounded by various political and military leaders. Admiral Piett and Xen sat on either side of him and the rest of the commanders of his fleet on either Xen's side or Pietts. Finally after thirty quiet minutes of sitting and waiting Mon Mothma was ready to begin.

"New Republic senators and military leaders, I am addressing you today because to time has come to focus our full military strength on the last strong remnants of the Empire." Mon Mothma began, droid cameras floated around her broadcasting the announcement live on the HoloNet where the galaxy watched. "The council of leaders and I have decided it is time to wipe the Imperial army on Carida out permanently."

No one looked shocked, everyone knew this was coming for a long time.

"As you know we control every major city on the planet besides the military city, home to the Empire's best military academy where Grand Moff Tarkin himself was trained. The city is being held up and has a strong defense and a shield generator. The leader of the city a man named Furgan…"

A holoimage of a man with enormously think lips and heavy eyebrows appeared next to Mon Mothma.

"… is holding himself up in the military academy. As you all know Admiral Ackbar's fleet is orbiting the planet but his flagship _Home One_ has already been destroyed. He is currently leading Republic Storm troopers on an attack to crush their Imperial brethren. It is not going well, they are at half strength thanks to the star ship grade turbo lasers surrounding the city. We will be sending back up. Lord Anakin Skywalker will be taking his fleet of star destroyers and aiding Admiral Ackbar. We will also provide him with a new addition to his fleet. Will he accept it?"

Anakin stood up and a small droid floated down to him with a mircrophone.

"I accept." Anakin said into it. The droid zoomed away and everyone politely clapped.

"Very well, we have found another super class star destroyer renamed the _Guardian_, it is a sister ship to Skywalker's capital ship _Executor_ and will be the newest addition to his fleet. The Imperial Admiral in charge of it is dead, it will be captained by General Wedge Antilles who will serve under Skywalkers command. The plan is for Anakin's fleet to obliterate the defenses of the city from orbit though it has a shield generator which must be destroyed. After that we can seize the city, I will leave the final plans to Skywalker himself, if this fails I have back up plan but I fear it is very close to the barbaric nature of the Empire. The Death Star super weapon which is in out custody could be used to destroy the planet entirely. It is under my personal command, I do not wish to use it but if it becomes necessary we can evacuate the innocent civilians and orbit the planet to prevent any Imperial personnel from leaving until the planet is destroyed.

"I want Skywalker to gather up his fleet and leave as soon as possible. Meeting adjourned."

_Next Chapter: Before the Battle _


	11. Before the Battle

Chapter 11: Before the Battle

Anakin stood in the turbo lift as it ascended, it was like traveling in the inside of a speeding bullet, a sensation that takes time for one to get used to. Anakin was already, he had been riding turbo lifts practically all his life so naturally he stepped towards the door when the lift chimed. He stepped out into the lobby before the Jedi council chamber. The door was open as usual and he could clearly see Yoda conversing with Qui-gon and Xen on the opposite side of the room, cybernetic legs crossed wanting nothing to do with the two Jedi that were responsible for her lack of limbs, though she could hardly avoid training sessions with Yoda, she seemed then to hate Qui-gon most.

Anakin entered and all heads turned in his direction. Qui-gon smiled.

"It says on the HoloNet that you are going to lead a full scale attack on Carida, correct?"

"The HoloNet doesn't lie. But since you already know then I am only here to get Xen. She is after all captain of one of my ships."

"Thank the Force!" Xen cried standing up. "I finally get a break from all this cryptic talk! I don't know how Mara stands that Kreia woman, she's go to be worse than Yoda. Well at least we finally get to go to battle, I need a little action."

"Aware are you that I am still in the room?" Yoda asked. Xen turned to face him.

"Yes, and I hope you have learned no one likes all your cryptic talk."

"Mm, well learn you should that a Jedi craves not excitement, and adventure."

"Oh come on! Its like you don't even have an identity when you are a Jedi."

"I think that will be quite enough." Kreia said from behind them. She walked into the room. "Jedi have identities _captain_ but if imbeciles such as yourself refuse to see it there is nothing we can do."

"What?" Xen asked.

"I do not have the years required, nor patience to explain it to you."

"Well then I guess you never will, because you are old. Looks like your face got scratched up by a couple of crazed Ewoks with vibroblades."

"Keep your narrow sighted opinions to yourself and do not judge people by their appearances, it is a fatal flaw, one that you would have just made had we been about to fight."

"Are you saying you can beat me in a fight?"

"Well actually yes, and perhaps next time you will be smart enough to figure this out on your own, without me having to explain it to you."

"I could kill you with one stroke of a lightsaber! A vibroblade."

"Then explain dear Xen, why I was defeated by her in the training room today." Mara said as she entered the room wearing an assassin suit today instead of Jedi robes.

"How should I know?" Xen asked. "Though I have heard red heads are slow."

"Are you attempting to provoke my student into an unnecessary duel that would end up in you losing your last flesh arm?"

"Excuse me?" Xen asked.

"Unless your hearing is damaged I doubt you did not hear me. Perhaps it was merely a matter of understanding."

Xen was speechless at this. Her face had turned completely red in fury.

"But alas I did not come here to get caught up in a verbal battle with a woman who hasn't enough intelligence to comprehend anything I say, I came here because I wish to accompany Master Skywalker on this battle and so does my apprentice."

"I see no problem with that." Qui-gon said.

"I wanted all of you to come." Anakin said.

"Wise." Kreia said. "Many eyes can see what one alone can not."

"Sure, we can put it that way." Anakin said.

"Come to I will." Yoda said.

"Unfortunately I cannot." Qui-gon said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I must train my apprentice."

"Then it is settled, all of you are coming with me except Qui-gon and Ki-Adi-Mundi's son."

"I don't know why you don't just call him Padawan Mundi Anakin." Qui-gon whispered somewhat angry.

XxX

Sion sat in the middle of his white sterile suite meditating. He legs were crossed, arms on them with the middle finger and thumb connected. He calmed himself and sensed his master's presence approach. She was calling to him. He answered.

"_Hello master."_ He said in the Force.

"_Silence Lord Sion, we haven't the time for greetings. Listen closely and do not forget this. The Republic fleet led by Anakin Skywalker is going to attempt to wipe out the last Imperial military base on the planet Carida. Now is the perfect chance to convince Admiral Daala to attack Mon Calamari, it is defenseless and will cause an echo that will not go ignored. Simply bombard the planet, if anyone contacts you tell them who you are but do not tell them about me. Run if when you have caused enough damage, do not lose much Sion or I will be greatly displeased."_

"_I will do what you ask. Admiral Daala will not give up this chance."_

"_See to it, we will proceed from there."_

Without a farewell Traya's presence disappeared. Silence. Sion opened his sightless eyes to see nothing. He sensed his way out of the room and headed for the bridge to alert Admiral Daala.

XxX

Admiral Daala stood aboard the bridge of her flagship _Gorgon_ staring out of the triangular viewports into space. He ship orbited the small asteroid facility code named the Maw Installation, three other star destroyers that made up her fleet flew behind her also orbiting the scientist filled installation. The _Basilisk, _the_ Manticore,_ and the _Hydra_. All of her fleet given to her by Grand Moff Tarkin himself.

She saw commander Kratas's reflection in the viewport flanked by the Sith Lord. She turned and smiled at them.

"Hello Lord Sion, Commander Kratas, what is it?" She asked.

"Now is the perfect time to strike Admiral." Kratas said. "The Sith Lord says his master told him the New Republic army will be trying to wipe out an Imperial base on Carida, the planet Mon Calamari will be defenseless."

"In the future commander, let the Sith Lord speak for himself." Daala said. "But Mon Calamari, yes. They are major ship producers. Destroying their ship yards will be a major blow to this New Republic. Excellent. Commander alert the star destroyers to set a course out of the Maw cluster and for the planet Mon Calamari."

"What of the scientist, we were assigned to protect them."

"This installation is secret and Moff Tarkin is dead, we must go. He needn't baby it the scientists."

"Alright," Kratas said. "But if I know Tol Sivron he won't like it."

"The devil with Tol Sivron, he's totally incompetent. Now set a course."

"Very well." Kratas said.

"Officer!" He barked.

"Yes commander?"

"Set a course out of the Maw installation and alert the fleet to do the same. Then set a course for the planet Mon Calamari, we are going to attack."

"As you wish commander."

"Now," Daala said smiling, she turned to Sion. "I am sure you will fill me in on your battle plans."

"Of course."

_Next Chapter: Carida Siege pt. 1: The Sewers _


	12. Carida Siege pt 1

Chapter 12: Carida Siege pt. 1: The Sewers

Anakin stood aboard the _Executor_ in its bridge next to Kreia, Mara, and Yoda. Xen stood probably in the same position aboard the _Phoenix II _staring out the viewports with Yoda waiting to jump to hyperspace. Anakin waited eagerly for General Antillies to accept his call. He was aboard the newest addition to Anakin's fleet, a new super star destroyer called the _Guardian_, he was not as eager as Anakin to go into battle.

Finally a transparent blue tinged hologram of the rough black haired Wedge Antillies materialized on the bridge holoprojector pad. He bowed with respect to Anakin, though neither were particularly fond of one another.

"Are all of your systems primed General Antillies? I am growing impatient." Anakin said.

"They are Lord Skywalker." Wedge answered, he put a particular emphasis on the word Lord. "And the _Guardian _is ready to jump to hyperspace at your command."

"Piett!" Anakin barked. The admiral came sprinting up to him from a status console and bowed. "Piett, is the course set?"

"Yes milord."

"Very well, send it to the navicomputers of the fleet and prepare to jump."

Piett saluted, straightened his red uniform and sprinted to the hyperspace officer. Anakin turned his attention back to wedge.

"Prepare to jump General, you will be receiving the coordinates momentarily. You _will _have no problems." Anakin said. "Because you are not doing this for me, keep Mon Mothma in mind. I trust you will have no problems following my orders?"

"Not a one."

"Excellent, he have nothing further to discuss. Skywalker out." Anakin stepped back from camera view slid a hand across his neck to signal the comm officer to cut the connection. A second later Wedge's image faded into nothingness.

"Be wary of that one." Kreia said. Anakin looked at her.

"I am not your Padawan. I am no one's Padawan. I am not even a Jedi."

"Yet you are the one who needs the most guidance, you do not know exactly where your loyalties lie. The only reason you turned on the Empire was…" Kreia smiled and her voice entered his head. "_Because you and your wife shared a night of passion that resulted in the conceiving of Jedi twins."_

"_How do you know that?"_ Anakin asked telepathically, chilled to the bone.

"_There is little that eludes me. I hear everything, the frustration of Admiral Piett as he goes about his work, the strong willed conscious of Mon Mothma as she holds the New Republic together by spider's thread. And your troubled thoughts, of your children."_

Mara looked at them in confusion.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Nothing of importance, so it seems." Kreia said smoothly and the ships lurched into deep hyperspace.

XxX

Carida was an ugly planet. To mixed, one section of it looked to be desert, another lush forests and jungles. The next mountainous terrain, Anakin was beginning to understand why Imperial troops were trained here. It had every environment. He watched as his bone white troop transports descended toward the planet as well as the shell shaped rebel transports. Each had been branded with the Republic's red insignia, which was the alliances old one. Anakin, Kreia, Mara, Padmé, Qui-gon, and Xen had voted a while ago Yoda lead the aid for Admiral Ackbar who had an army perched outside of the military city where Furgan held himself up in. He could not get in because of its shield generator and starship grade turbo lasers. The could dissolve a platoon of men in an instant. Ackbar had a group of twelve Republic AT-AT's outside by his command post hammering away at the shields but it was a vain attempt. These shields could prevent orbital bombardment from starships, let alone the laser cannons on the AT-AT's. No one attacked Ackbar though, thankfully, and he had a plan. One that would need Yoda.

XxX

Yoda rode in the passenger section of a Lambda class shuttle. He held his gimmer stick tightly so that his knuckles turned bone white, tension, he could sense tension all around him. He felt tense too, no matter how much he tried to calm himself. He had not been in battle since the clone wars, nor had he actually fought enemies with brains since his clone troops turned on him in the battle of Kashyyyk. He heard and felt the landing struts extend and the ship touched down with the hiss of hydraulics, he hopped of his seat as did the other commandoes present. The boarding ramp was still ejecting as he made his way down. An odd sight caught his eyes. They were in the middle of a grassland, not hills nor anything. To his immediate left were the camps of troops and a mobile command post which was a modified AT-AA transport (all terrain anti aircraft), and several AT-AT's behind it making the slouched for legged transport look puny. To his right, far off in the distance he could see the glow of a shield over the city but the view was then blocked by a transport touching down.

Yoda hopped off the ramp and turned to his left, headed for the command AT-AA and Admiral Ackbar. Before he reached it however Ackbar himself hopped out and so did two storm troopers and someone dressed in a pilot uniform.

"Master Yoda." Ackbar said bowing. Yoda could not clearly hear the next part due to the marching boots of storm troopers or other soldiers marching off the transports. "We are grateful for any assistance you can offer us."

"To the command AT-AA take me, discuss battle plans we must." Yoda said. Ackbar nodded and led him up the ladder and into the hatch atop the AT-AT.

Inside everything had been cleared out to make room for a projection table and chairs surrounding up. The only original control console they had kept was the on that controlled movement and shields. Ackbar sat down in on of the chair, and the two storm troopers sat next to him. Yoda sat across from the trio, clutched the gimmer stick at the top with both hands and rested his chin on it. He perked his big ears up and waited.

"So," Ackbar began. He tapped a few buttons on the holopad table and a complete three dimensional holographic image of the military city showed up. Real-time status as well, it marked even one storm trooper walking down the alleyways between buildings. "As you can see the shield generating facility is in the middle of the city."

Ackbar pointed to a very tall building with two dishes on the top, projecting a field.

"We need to shut this shield down so we can destroy the turbo lasers and advance on the city. I have a plan however." Acbar said. He pointed to a rectangular building by the shield generating facility, it was quite large. "This is the sewage plant. As you can see…"

Acbar ran his hands down below the buildings, there was one huge tunnel sloping down into a circular central tunnel, more tunnels connected to it and sprang off in different directions. The image zoomed in to one tunnel and followed it to a spot right under their camp.

"… a sewage tunnel leads directly under us, we are drilling now to reach it. We need you to go down the tunnel, take the sewage plant and shut down the shield generator. Hold it at all costs until we get into the city."

"Mm, an excellent plan this is. An entire army, down the pipe they can go?"

"Yes, in fact this pipe is big enough for the entire army to walk in formation."

"A good fortune we have. Lead them I will, but one request do I have."

"That is?"

"Boots, trudge in sewage with bare feet I will not."

XxX

They finally had a hole dug into the sewers, Yoda and his army were already down in it. The pipe was indeed big, when standing in the middle armed with one glow stick you could not see either side. But since Yoda stood in the middle with an entire row of storm troopers behind him, each armed with a glow stick he could see both walls, many more lines were behind that, making a sizeable army. Yoda stood in an inch of muck, he luckily had gotten some boots, they were not exactly comfortable on his three spread out toes but it was better than walking in the green sludge, which didn't smell so bad. Though perhaps that was why Yoda was wearing a small breather, they had multi purposes, swimming under water, not being in a breathable atmosphere, and quite nicely covering up horrible stenches. The trudged forward, down the pipe for who knows how long.

The journey was hot, disgusting, and steadily growing smelly, for Yoda at least. The breather was losing its air and taking in the stale pipe air. Finally when Yoda forced a Jedi breathing technique onto himself they came up to a blast door. It was huge and covered the entire tunnel. Yoda walked up to it ignited his forest green lightsaber and plunged it into the durasteel of the blast door. He cut a huge hole and with the Force ripped the metal away. It went about two feet deep and still had not reached the end.

Yoda grumbled and deactivated his lightsaber. Explosive techs ran up to the hole and began cramming bombs into it until it was entirely filled again. When the last one was placed a tech place a durasteel covering over the hole to make the explosion go inward. He ordered everyone to back away and pressed a button on a tiny remote. Instantly there was a huge bang the echoed down the tunnel and the durasteel covering flew away, The techs looked at their work. All the bombs had really done was make the hole wider so more people could fit in it. Yoda trudged into the hole and plunged his blade into the wall again. This time he cut a one foot by one foot circle out that went two feet in. Techs rushed up again and crammed it with explosives. Again they stepped back and again the bombs blew, but this time they could see the other side.

Yoda stood as the storm troopers charged through the hole, eight at a time. From the other side he heard blaster fire, then silence. He came in himself and was standing in a huge circular sewer room. To his left was a giant pipe with sludge running down it. A ramp led a safe path up to it and two smoking dead storm troopers were sliding down. Two more of his men were lying dead in the green sludge. Yoda sighed, loss of life to a toll on every Jedi, even life as much as two storm troopers in his army.

He stood by the ramp until the entire army was in and then called for attention was banging his gimmer stick on the metal ramp. It made a loud ping that echoed all through the room. The storm troops looked to him.

"Go up this ramp we will, and take the sewage plant, take half of you I will then, and take the shield generator facility." Yoda spoke, his voice echoed through the room. It sounded muffled through the breather which was no longer working. He spit it into the sludge. All the storm troopers saluted.

"Yes sir!"

Yoda led his army up the ramp, they took the sewage plant with ease, hunting down every enemy and killing them, but in the case of surrender capturing. Yoda contacted Ackbar and gave him the news that stage one of the Carida siege was complete, now onto stage two.

_Next Chapter: Carida Siege pt. 2: Peril in the Elevators _


	13. Carida Siege pt 2

Chapter 13: Carida Siege pt. 2: Peril in the Elevators

It took no effort to enter the shield generating facility, Yoda and his army literally just walked in. They stood now in full attention in the lobby of the place after killing seven storm troopers that tried to stop them. In front of them were seven turbo lifts and each had been deactivated, they were the only way up besides the stairs. And that would take a lot more effort. Yoda was busily cutting away at one of the turbo lift doors while the army climbed the stairs to the top of the building, a perfect distraction. Yoda sneaks in and shuts down the shield while his army fights, not exactly the definition of divide and conquer but close. Well maybe it is, though it more applies to an army.

The slab of metal fell inwards and Yoda stepped into the lift, leaving little sludgy green footprints in his wake. In disgust he flipped the boots off. What to do now? He looked up contemplating on the best was to gain access to the turbo lift shaft. What was the story of how Anakin rescued Palpatine from the _Invisible Hand_? He did cut a hole in the top of a turbo lift and used its shaft. Yoda decided her would have to do that, but how exactly? He was far to short to reach the ceiling. Thinking fast he tossed his gimmer stick aside and using the Force he leaped up into the air, he grabbed into one of the out sticking edges of the ceiling with his clawed fingers and used his saber to carve a hole.

The slab of durasteel with molten edges fell fast, nearly crushing his gimmer stick, it would have to had he not pushed it out of the elevator with the Force, which he now had to completely rely on to move. He jumped up onto the top of the lift. The shaft was dark, lighted with only the red glow of small lights in case of maintenance. Yoda looked at the wall in front of him, it had a long pipe of something crawling up it and was mere feet away from the back edge of the lift. Yoda jumped and grabbed the pipe and climbed up as fast as his little limbs and the Force would allow.

XxX

Shield Generator Facility, Top Floor

The commander of the shield generating facility stood in the monitoring room with glancing down at reading from the controls of the techs in the security rooms behind him. His name was Commander Xaal, a proud commander of the former Imperial military and loyal to the Empire. He was very displeased when a tech called him from the other room with a nervous voice.

"Sir, you better have a look at this." He said. The commander put on the most evil face he could muster, straightened his cap over his neatly trimmed hair and stepped into the room. A turbo lift monitor beckoned him to look at the screen. He came up behind the sitting man and looked over his shoulder at the screen. A small red dot, to mark some sort of creature was steadily making its way up the turbo lift shaft. The screen changed to a holo recording of the stair well then to show Republic Storm troopers hammering at a blast door.

"How the hell did this happen!" Xaal screeched. "I want some answers now!"

"I'm not sure sir, I think the man climbing up the turbo lift shaft is coming to take the base while the storm troopers are a diversion."

"One man! Ha. Activate the turbo lift, I want him dead!"

"Yes sir."

The man pressed a few blinking buttons and from the bottom of the shaft the lift flew up.

XxX

Yoda heard it before he sensed it. He looked down and could see the square turbo lift shooting up. It now filled his entire view. Coming closer until it was right under him. And then, it shot right past him, ripping off his outer cloak. There had been a gap between him and the lift. Convenient. He continued climbing.

XxX

"Commander," The tech said nervously, Xaal approached him from behind again.

"What?"

"It missed."

"IT MISSED! HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD A TURBO LIFT MISS A PERSON COMING UP ITS OWN SHAFT!" Xaal boomed and the techs all jumped. He pulled out is blaster pistol and shot one that yelped in pure irritation. "I want that thing dead, whatever it is! How could the lift slip past it?"

"Well there's about a two foot gap between it and the wall the being is climbing up."

"Two foot! That's like a damn child!"

"I know sir."

"Well can you do anything about it? Eject poisonous gasses into the shaft, get some troops down there?"

"No sir, turbo lift shafts were not designed to defend against small little people climbing up them."

"What?" Xaal hissed.

"B-but I can try."

"Do that."

"I'll send the lift down again."

Xaal turned his attention to the screen. He saw the dot that marked the turbo lift shoot down, right past the blinking dot that marked the tiny intruder, again.

"Damn it! Open the doors to the lift."

"Sir?"

"DO IT!"

"Alright doors opened."

Xaal tore out of the security room back into the monitoring room, to the left and into the lift lobby. One door was open, he unclipped a thermal detonator from his belt, activated the switch and tossed it down, with luck it would hit the climbing man, or at least show Xaal where he was to get a clean shot. He looked down and pulled out his blaster pistol. The detonator exploded near the opposite side of the wall. It lit up the shaft like it was daytime in there. He caught a glimpse of a little green, big eared… creature. He aimed his blaster pistol where he thought it was after the light from the detonator disappeared. He squeezed the trigger and two shots spat out. They flew downward as a green bar of energy activated it. Both bolts hit it and sizzled into nothingness. The green light was extinguished. That was a lightsaber, so that was a Jedi!

He sprinted back into the monitoring room then into the security room.

"Close the lift door!" He cried. "Close the blast doors to the monitoring room! All three of them, this is a Jedi!"

The techs all gasped and furiously began pressing buttons. Seconds later he heard three doors bang. He looked out into the monitoring room, indeed three blast doors had closed, blocking it from the lift lobby, but then again their only way out. Xaal looked back at the turbo lift tech's screen. The being was already out of the shaft and in the lift lobby.

It was a small green little alien, it stood there, in the middle of the lobby as if waiting for something, or thinking. The finally it ran up and plunged its blade into the blast door. Xaal smiled confidently, there was no way the little Jedi would come it. But it seemed he had thought to soon. There was a huge clunk from the monitor room. He rushed into it to see a piece of _molten _door had fallen off. He gasped and stood gaping as more of the door began to melt. He could almost see the other side. He snapped out of his horror stricken state and ran back into the security room.

"Reroute all shield controls here! Close out blast doors!" He shouted. The techs replied with nervous yes sir's and seconds later a very thick door pounded down where the entrance of the security room was. This door was now the only defense they had. Xaal turned his attention back to the monitor. The Jedi was just leaping in.

"Switch visual to monitor room." Xaal commanded the tech. The image of the lobby disappeared from the screen and was replaced by an image of the monitor room. Xaal chuckled as the Jedi cut up the control panels in the room and looked out of the view port eagerly expecting the shields to die. When they didn't the Jedi seemed to realize the controls must have been rerouted, he looked around the room, searching for a door. Xaal was confident he would not find the blast door since it was cleverly disguised but just as he thought this the Jedi activated his lightsaber again, hopped up to the exact spot where the blast door was and plunged his blade into it.

Xaal got over his shock remembering the door was about two and a half feet thick and the Jedi seemed to be cutting a hole in it. Xaal smiled again and it stepped back as if waiting for the metal to fall out. But then he extended his hands and pushed them forward as if that was… there was a terrible screeching sound as metal ripped and a huge cylindrical chunk of it flew from the blast door and took out the entire row of techs behind Xaal. He looked at the door as the Jedi dived in, spinning like a deadly drill with a lightsaber. He landed on his feet and the two remaining tech's charged at him, blasters blazing. He deflected their shots back into them and they fell down dead.

Xaal quickly reached for his own blaster pistol but the Jedi was to fast. With a slice from the lightsaber the pistol broke in two and Xaal dropped the useless handle. Just as he was about to beg for his lift he was pushed backwards by some invisible force and he landed on his rear end in the supply closet. Before he could do anything he was overcome by a powerful tiredness and fell asleep instantly.

Yoda released the grip on Xaal's sleeping mind, shut the closet door and locked it. He walked slowly toward a control panel. The screen on it displayed the shields power, ninety nine percent. Yoda grabbed a lever on the panel and dragged it down with his clawed hands, with it went the shield power. Yoda smiled as it reached zero. Then he took his lightsaber and stabbed the panel, the readings died.

The shields were down, leaving Ackbar to start his attack.

_Next Chapter: Distress Call From Mon Calamari _


	14. Distress Call from Mon Calamari

Chapter 14: Distress Call from Mon Calamari

Ackbar stood in hologram presence in front of Anakin on the bridge of the _Executor_, the image was riddled with static from the feeble attempts of the military city to jam the transmissions, at times Ackbar appeared saber hilt thin, others Hutt fat.

"How are you progressing Admiral?" Anakin asked.

"Excellent milord." Piett answered from somewhere behind him.

"Not you Piett." Anakin said, several crew members chuckled. Anakin cast one of his icy Vader glares at them and they immediately shut up. He turned his attention back to Ackbars now fat hologram. It turned thin as he spoke as if he was letting out an enormous amount of words.

"We have started are approach with the AT-AT's, so far three turrets are down with the rest functioning at fifty percent or less, so I am told."

"That is good Admiral. Alert me when the city is taken I will be standing by, otherwise alert General Antillies if I am busy."

"Alright Lord Skywalker. Ackbar out."

The hologram wavered in and out of focus, buzzed with static and faded completely. Anakin took in a deep breath of triumph, this was about the easiest battle he had ever seen. Though in previous battles there was no Yoda to help out with the ground forces, but then ruining his moment of glory the comm officer cried out in alarm.

"Milord, we are receiving an urgent distress call from Mon Calamari!"

Anakin whirled around.

"Mon Calamari! Patch it through immediately!" Anakin yelled in alarm, if something were to happen to the ship yards of Mon Calamari the New Republic fleet could not grow, bad.

He turned back to the holoprojector and a very static filled image of a perspiring Mon Calamarian sprang up.

"Dear, dear, help us! I am the minister of major city Reef Home on the planet Mon Calamari, we are in need of **immediate **assistance! There are four, I repeat FOUR Imperial class star destroyers bombarding us from space. Reef Home is about to sink and most of the major ship yards are gone or in great peril." The Mon Calamarian cried in a static filled voice, his worry and distress was evident, as was his fear. He looked off camera for a minute. "What? NO! We're sinking? No, no, no, no! Help, help, help! Please we need help, we are sinking Reef Home is…."

And then there is nothing but static. Anakin looked at the hologram until it disappeared. Every hair on the back of his neck stood up and a bead of sweat trickled slowly from his right temple. With the shipping yards of Mon Calamari gone…. He snapped back into reality.

"Alright!" He shouted and everyone jumped. "I want a course set for Mon Calamari NOW! Alert General Antillies that I will be going to answer to the call. I want the _Phoenix_ and _Accuser_ to accompany us!"

He looked at the crew members and they cast him nervous glances and immediately began to work. He paced the bridge, frustration and anticipation rolling off him like dark waves of lava in the Force. He failed to notice Kreia was studying him so closely, his stance his walk, how he carried himself. She was reading his life story and found similarities between him and someone else. Was it possible? No, no, no. There was such a thing as resurrection but reincarnation? Ridiculous, though still… similarities were so many they could not be ignored.

Both found droids on Tatooine, both went through Jedi training and both became Sith Lords out of necessity, one to save a galaxy, the other to save his children. That similarity was strong but so were others. His mere presence was intimidating yes, anything he said seemed to be true no matter what it was and he inspired such loyalty. But alas there was no such thing as reincarnation, if you became one with the Force you could not become a new person. But then again Revan was power, and so was Anakin, but no, they were not the same person.

"Course set Lord Skywalker." An officer called. "Jumping now."

Anakin looked as the stars became lines, and the lines swirled into a multicolored spinning vortex that took them across the galaxy.

XxX

There were indeed four Imperial class star destroyers in orbit of Mon Calamari, they looked like insects compared to the size of the planet but still, they shot down on it causing the smallest little explosions that could just barely be seen from space. The _Executor, Phoenix II, _and _Accuser_ came out of hyperspace at the same time with the _Phoenix_ about the enormous hull of the _Executor_ and the _Accuser_ to its right side, it made somewhat of a triangular formation though the _Phoenix _and _Accuser_ looked like TIE fighters compared to the sheer mass of the _Executor_.

"Charge up all weapon systems!" Anakin said. "Prepare to fire."

"Wait." Kreia said. Anakin turned to look at her. "Why not open a communication channel with them?"

"What?"

"Do not doubt that the galaxy can be conquered with words." Kreia replied. "And if a galaxy can be conquered with words the so can simple beings, besides what greater power is there than to make an enemy see through your eyes, rather than close theirs forever?"

"Alright, hold fire! Open a channel with the flagship."

"Channel open milord… they are responding."

Seconds later a blue transparent image of a woman with long flowing brown hair appeared in hologram form on the bridge. She wore the standard Imperial military uniform and her badge indicated she was an Admiral.

"Hello Lord Vader." She said recognizing him.

"Lord Skywalker now, Admiral Daala."

"Well Lord Skywalker I have no interest in surrendering to you so do not even request it, nor do I have any desire to speak with you, however my… ally would."

Before Anakin could ask she stepped out of view of the camera and a hideous looking man appeared. He looked as though he has been recently turned to stone and hit in the chest with a wrecking ball causing him to crack. Even more disturbing though was his right eye it was completely white, though bloodshot.

"Greetings Lord Skywalker." He said in a voice with an echo quality to his voice. "I am Darth Sion."

"Darth?" Anakin asked, thinking he may not have heard right.

"Correct, Darth I am a Sith Lord."

"Well _milord_ tell me where your master is. There are always two, I would know."

"My master chooses not to reveal herself. But you know the name Skywalker. Darth Traya."

"The one from my vision?"

"Is there any other Darth Traya? Jump now!" Sion cried off camera and suddenly the connection turned to static and the four star destroyers sped away, into hyperspace.

"Damn it!" Anakin bellowed.

"Sir, we could not get a lock on them." An officer said.

"Very well." Anakin grunted, his eyes were now a red brimmed Sith yellow. "Send repair teams down to Mon Calamari, make sure they are alright. I want the _Phoenix_ and _Accuser_ to stay in orbit here. Ready my shuttle and prime it for a jump to Coruscant, let the _Executor_ remain here. I am going to speak with Mon Mothma about this threat, alert her and I want Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan here when I get back."

_Next Chapter: To Coruscant and Back Again _


	15. To Coruscant and Back Again

_**Well here's a coincidence, I hate the number fifteen (don't ask) and I hate the title of this chapter. Go figure, but mostly I hate the titles of all my chapters since I usually make them up before I begin plotting the chapter out itself.**_

Chapter 15: To Coruscant and Back Again

Anakin's Lambda class shuttle spat of hyperspace above the metallic orb of Coruscant. His stomach jerked forward as his body stayed back, exiting hyperspace in small craft was such an unpleasant experience. Or perhaps his stomach felt like that because of the seething hatred for Admiral Daala and that Sith Lord radiating off him. Darth Sion? Who the bloody hell came up with that name. Sidious was idiotic yes but nothing as bad as Sion.

Anakin steered the white hulled shuttle downward toward the atmosphere of Coruscant turning on the propulsion system for gravitational areas such as planets and switching off life support as he entered the system. The stupid power generator on this thing had been acting up lately, same thing as his life. He hadn't seen Padmé in how long? A week, a year, a lifetime? He hadn't even had a chance to hold his son or daughter. He silently made a vow that Admiral Daala would die for what she did.

He had entered the atmosphere and his ship dove down to the permacrete ground of Coruscant. The entire planet was one big city. He pulled his shuttle up just in time to get into a traffic lane with a bulking little cargo speeder in front of him. He headed towards the former Imperial palace, now the chancellors office. Immediately in range of the radar the mesh speakers on his dashboard crackled with static as someone called him.

"Lambda Class shuttle, transmit signature and wait for verification." The voice said, it was incredibly dull, like a storm trooper.

Anakin quickly pulled up his electronic signature on the computer of the shuttle and set it through the connection. After a few silent seconds the voice issued through again.

"Lord Skywalker, you are cleared for landing. I see here you have an appointment with the Chancellor, your five minutes over due."

"How many minutes do I have left?"

"Twenty."

Damn idiots on his ship who set up his appointment. He did not reward incompetence and they should know it, he killed incompetence. To bad that wasn't exactly legal anymore. He folded his shuttles wings and landed on an out jutting landing platform. The ship hissed as the ramp lowered and Anakin stepped off of it before it even touched the ground. He walked into the building and headed to Mon Mothma's office.

XxX

The Chancellors office was, nice, nice enough. Though Anakin still didn't prefer the huge elegant politician stuff and he never would. As far as it went from being Sidious's throne room it was unrecognizable. The floor was still black marble yes, but almost completely covered in crimson and navy blue carpet. The marble situation table in the middle of the room had been plated with red and blue plates in republic colors and had the insignia stamped in the middle in pure blue ink. The stairs leading up to the throne had all been replaced with a red marble, but it looked a little more pink than anything. Sidious's throne itself had proved hard to rip out.

It turns out it was actually attached to a piece of floor that lifted up so one could get into a hole and slid down into an emergency… room. There was a holonet viewer down there, food processor. Pure crystalline water producer, everything to hide out with. They had torn it out though and replaced it with a red chair and filled the entire hole up with duracrete since Mon Mothma's security was practically impregnable.

The Emperors desk had not been replaced, it was still black marble but imprinted with the New Republic insignia in honor of the fallen Empire. Behind the chair and desk was a whole new window, it was much cheaper than taking Sidious's apart which had the Imperial insignia sculpted with metal in it. It had been replaced by a similar window but it had no insignia in between the panes of transparisteel. The New Republic insignia didn't quite work with it.

But even harder than all of this remodeling was picking out every single little trap Sidious had put in the room. There were a grand total of three cages hidden in the shadows above on the ceiling which could be lowered via a remote Sidious attached to his chair. Each cage had served a different evil purpose as well, so far as they could tell.

One was just a standard cage, but had slots in-between the bars where the Emperor could insert his hands and shock the victim with Force lightning. The next cage was far more complicated. Small blades lined the interior bars and if Sidious pressed a certain button on his remote the knifes would extended and stab the victim. The last was far more sinister. It was a cage made of mesh so tightly wound together that you could barely stick an infants pinky finger through the mesh. But the sinister part was that, precisely where the cage lowered at the floor under could be pulled back. Under the floor was a grate, with holes small so the victim could not fall in, but big enough so thousands of beetles, native to a moon of Yavin could escape through. Sidious would watch as they each ate the flesh off his victims bones.

There were other traps, holes in the floor that opened up by Sidious will so the victim fell in. One led to a tank of acid, the other to a tank of scalding hot water in which little flesh eating fish swam about, and two others that went deep into Coruscant's crust. So deep scientists were still working to figure out where they led. The had found where one led, it drilled a grand total of twenty feet into Coruscant's crust, the victims slid down a twisting slid with sharp edges poking out and slicing at them, it they survived they ended up in a dark box underground and suffocated to death.

None of that mattered now though, Anakin had important things to discuss. He walked up the red marbles steps to Mon Mothma's desk and sat down before it in a comfortable blue cushioned chair. Mon Mothma looked up at him.

"You are five minutes late Lord Skywalker." She said bitterly, she still had not forgiven him for all he did as Darth Vader.

"Well I am sorry for your inconvenience Chancellor. But I have urgent news, you have heard of the attack on Mon Calamari I presume?"

"Its all over the HoloNet."

"Well care to guess as who attacked?"

"I should know very soon because I assume you are going to tell me since you came to the planets aid."

"Correct. Remember what I told you about that Admiral Daala, the one you did not consider a threat."

"It was her?"

"Yes. And she was guarding a scientific installation in the black hole cluster near the planet Kessel. I request permission to head there and take out the installation. I do not believe she is headed there but we still don't want her to create any super weapons. She already has a prototype of the Death Star there."

"Permission denied Lord Skywalker." Mon Mothma answered. "I want General Antillies to lead the raid on the installation while you search for Daala herself. I would like her taken alive, if at all possible."

"Alright Chancellor, I accept. When do you want me to leave."

"Now, you're appointment time is up and I do not fancy a chat with the former Sith Lord."

XxX

Anakin had already landed on the _Executor_ and he was now striding down the bridge over the control pits at the top of the control tower. He found Admiral Piett, Yoda, Mara, Kreia, and Xen waiting for him. Piett bowed slightly as he approached and Anakin dismissed him with a careless flick of his hand that nearly knocked the red cap off of a passing officer's short haired head.

"Master Skywalker," Mara began bowing.

"I am not a Jedi." Anakin stated.

"Foolish pride should not cloud your better judgment Lord Vader." Kreia said out of nowhere before Mara could even reply. Anakin's eyes turned to slits as he looked at her.

"What did you call me?"

"You refuse to be called a Jedi, so I call you by your Sith name. Since you have no desire to be a Jedi this hardly strikes me as problematic."

"No, not about the Sith. About foolish pride, because it is not about foolish pride!"

"Then what is it about, guilt? That is worse than pride."

"YES!" Anakin shouted making the crew jump. His eyes turned sickly yellow and Yoda had to fight to stop himself from telling Anakin to control his anger. "It's about guilt! I killed every Jedi in the Jedi temple, I slaughtered Knights, Padawan, and younglings! Do not speak to me about my guilt or you will pay."

"Ha, ha, ha." Kreia laughed. "You are indeed a Sith Lord."

Anakin turned his back on her.

"You are an odd old woman, I think you are hiding something."

"Well perhaps I would tell you if you would turn around and face me rather than turn your back on me like a child."

Anakin whipped around and nearly smacked her in the face.

"Fine, tell me what you are hiding."

"Nothing."

"Do you enjoy irritating me, old woman?"

"No I do not enjoy it. It is necessary."

"Why?"

"You must be a Jedi, you cannot be a Sith. The Sith are the enemies of Jedi and if you are an enemy of the Jedi you are an enemy of the Republic. As is your wife."

At this point Anakin became enraged. His face paled with anger making his yellow eyes look very colorful. He whipped out his blood red lightsaber and pointed it at Kreia's neck.

"Don't you dare call my wife a traitor to the Republic."

All eyes were fixed on them now. Piett was even staring.

"Or what? You will impale me with the stroke of a lightsaber."

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"Enough!" roared Xen. He cyborg arm twitched. "As much as I enjoy a good fight we are somewhat on a mission. Admiral Daala and that Darth Sion sound familiar?"

Anakin grudgingly extinguished the red blade, though his anger still bubbled deep inside him hotter than any lightsaber blade could ever be. Deep in his soul a dragon reared back and spat fire, engulfing Kreia and making his sizzle.

"Correct." Anakin said. He looked to Mara. "What is it you were supposed to tell me?"

"We have contacted Qui-gon, he and Padawan Mundi are on their way."

"Excellent." Anakin said crisply. "PIETT!"

The Admiral ran up to him as fast as his legs could carry him and nearly tripped when he bowed.

"Yes milord?"

"Begin calculating every possible hyperspace route Admiral Daala could have taken within the sector she exited in."

"Alright milord, but I am not sure how that will help us."

"We are going to my quarters to meditate, we should have an answer by the time you are done and you can confirm it."

"A well thought out solution." Kreia said.

Anakin turned back to her and the already chilly temperature of the bridge dropped five degrees.

"When I seek your opinion I will ask it."

Kreia matched his stare though she could not see him.

"Very well, I will keep such things to myself, especially in life threatening situations where you must rely on others to help you."

"Lets hope if that ever happens a different Jedi will be fighting along side me."

"Hope can be as hollow as fear."

"More meaningless cryptic words."

"So it seems."

XxX

It was like the old fashioned meditation circle from the Jedi of old. Yoda, Mara, Kreia, Anakin, and Xen sat in a perfect circle on the black carpet of Anakin's quarters, meditating. Kreia of course had asked why the carpet was black and again Anakin had to resist the temptation to smack her. If only he hadn't taken her before the Jedi when her cargo ship came out of hyperspace. Each Jedi dimly sensed Qui-gon and Padawan Mundi enter the ship but continued searching the vast recesses of the galaxy for any sign of this Darth Sion.

Anakin was already aware that his efforts were in vain. He had never been good at meditation, and apparently Kreia sensed it to for he could feel amusement rolling off of her in bright waves of cold water. She kept her tongue behind her teeth however. Anakin was bad at this though, yet he taught Padmé.

"_Reach out with the Force." He had said to her in the training room aboard the _Executor_. "Feel the galaxy around you."_

"_It's hard." Padmé said from the floor, sitting cross legged and thankfully before she was pregnant. "There are so many people. So many planets."_

"_So much life? It's sickening isn't it?"_

"_Its so crowded, how do people live?"_

"_It's a mystery."_

"_I cannot do it."_

"_I didn't expect you to."_

"_What?"_

"_How am I suppose to teach you? I haven't even perfected the technique myself."_

_She smiled at him then._

That was really the only thing that prompted him to meditate. Padmé's smile. But he couldn't think about that now really, anger with Kreia clouded his mind.

Then Yoda's ears perked up and he opened his big green eyes.

"Found something I did." Yoda said in his twisted little language. "Orbiting around the planet Telos, Sion is."

"_How ironic my apprentice."_ Kreia thought. He was following in the footsteps of the one who died at the hand of the exile above Telos. Just as he would soon die at her hand if everything went smoothly.

"Why Telos?" Mara asked.

"A mystery that remains. A half dead world Telos is, without much civilization."

"And it is the perfect place to hide." Kreia said. "Telos has no military, if threatened by Daala and her fleet they would not call for help."

"Well they are getting some." Anakin said. "We need to go tell the Admiral."

Everyone agreed and stood up, except for Kreia.

"I will remain meditating, to make sure he does not leave."

Anakin eyed her suspiciously.

"Don't touch anything in here."

"Oh rest assured I will not snoop around your suite Lord Skywalker. After all you have so many things of value I could take."

**_Ha-ha-ha! Meaningless babble, don't you love it? And miss-AZ, Nabberie Skylar, what happened? Were you suddenly struck with a new idea for some fan fiction that you just haaaaaaaad to type so you haven't been reading anything? Hmm? Review! Complaints, comments, anything but flames I'll take. God this is a long chapter, and I really am not helping it be more meaningful with my little notes am I? Guess not._**

_Next Chapter: Over Telos_


	16. Over Telos

**_I propose we all drink coke! I can't even remember if I did or not when I wrote this chapter. Well this chapter and the next shall be why I call this fic Lady of Betrayal, though not to worry, we are nowhere near the end._**

Chapter 16: Over Telos

Sion felt his master's presence in the Force as he stood upon the bridge of the _Gorgon_ next to Admiral Daala, both watched as he TIE fighters engaged in war games, firing low power projectiles at each other, just enough for the other TIE to know where it was hit. Sion closed his eyes and let Traya filter into his mind to speak, unnoticed by anyone else on the bridge.

"_Greetings Lord Sion."_ Traya said in his head.

"_Greetings master."_ Sion answered.

"_The time has come."_

"_They know where we are?"_

"_Indeed, they are coming for you. I am with them and rest assured victory will be ours. I will use my power to feed your fleet. We will destroy Anakin's and eliminate the Jedi at the same time."_

"_An excellent plan."_

"_I must go. Prepare yourselves."_

Sion felt as his master slipped away from his mind. He turned his eyes to where he sensed Daala was.

"Admiral. My master has contacted me. A fleet of two star destroyers and a super star destroyer are headed our way for attack. We will stay and meet them."

"Are you suicidal!" Daala cried. "A super star destroyer is worth ten, no twenty star destroyers!"

"Let me fill you in on my master's plan Admiral."

XxX

One Standard Hour Later

The stars came back into focus through the view ports of the _Executor'_s bridge, as well as four star destroyers in a diamond formation above the sandy and green colored planet of Telos. Piett stared out as TIE fighters exited from his fleet as well as Admiral Daala's. Anakin and the Jedi were already out there, in modified TIE bombers heavily armored and used as shuttles. The plan was to distract Daala in the beginning so they could gain some distance from the ship and land in Daala's. Piett cleared his throat and spoke clearly to the bridge crew.

"Comm officer, open up a channel with the lead star destroyer" Piett commanded. Seconds later the call was accepted and an image of a tall woman with long fiery hair appeared in hologram form before Piett.

"This is Admiral Daala of star destroyer _Gorgon_, speak quick traitor."

"Admiral Daala, this is Admiral Piett of the _Executor_." Piett said. He thought he saw some spark of fear from the woman's eyes, or perhaps it was just the lousy focus she had her camera on in an effort to be rude. "We will give you a chance to surrender."

"Ha! I think not Admiral, I will do as I please and I will fight your pitiful Republic until I die. However we can give you the same chance."

"In your words Daala, I will do as I please and I will fight your pitiful Empire until I die."

"And that may be sooner than you expect Admiral. Daala out."

The image flickered and died. Piett smiled. He could clearly see four modified TIE's cruising in space.

XxX

Anakin flew his modified TIE bomber with grace, three others behind him. Qui-gon sat behind him in the passenger seat watching as he dodged on coming fire from Admiral Daala's TIE fighters. The only difference between the two groups were the red insignia on Anakin's fighters wings. Behind him in the four bombers flew Yoda and Xen in the one to the right, Kreia and Mara in the one to the left and Qui-gon's Padawan learner behind them.

"Alright," Anakin said through the comm as about thirty TIE fighters exited the _Gorgon_. "We'll have in coming fire real soon. Time to take evasive! Damn!"

Anakin yelled they began to open fire. Three shots hit him the instruments on his dashboard said. One to his left wing, the other nearly hit his left laser cannon and the last smacked into his view port making a scorch mark that did not exactly block, but abstracted his vision.

"A blast hit my window!" Anakin cried into the comm as he dodged an oncoming TIE that seemed suicidal. "Can't… see to my left, need assistance."

"That is certainly unfortunate." Kreia answered through the comm. "Shields should be required on these ships."

"Hey if I wasn't such a good pilot I would have been hit full blast in the viewport!"

"Oh yes, your current situation is a vast improvement."

"Actually it probably is." Anakin answered blasting another TIE and zoomed through its remains. "To bad I can't make fun of your piloting skills since Mara is flying."

"To bad indeed."

Anakin shot another on coming TIE. The _Gorgon_ was filling the viewport more fully now and he could see the TIE's dropping from under it. Anakin swerved his ship to the right as another squad charged at him. He shot one lone one.

"Kill them!" A woman's voice crackled over the comm. Admiral Daala. "This is the traitor Vader, I do not want them to reach the ship. Kill them now!"

"It seems we are picking up stray communication." Kreia's voice said.

"Which means if we can hear them then they can hear us." Anakin snapped back. "So try not to use the system."

Kreia didn't answer and Anakin silently thanked the Force while dodging another squad of TIE's. He could now see the square hole on the bottom of the gray hull of the _Gorgon_. Anakin increased the speed of his TIE. The hole grew closer and he could already see the small cavity in the wall, which was actually quite large, of a hanger bay. It seemed Daala had exhausted her supply of seventy two TIE fighters. Good thing to because Anakin had a straight shot.

He pressed forward and dodged all the pot shots the flew his way nearly scorching the wings of his TIE. He was defiantly getting to old for this. Wait, think positive. His modified TIE entered the hanger bay with a whoosh of sterilized air no one could feel, followed by the other two TIE's but the fourth, the Padawans was hit by a streaking green laser beam which sent if flying into the solid metal of the _Gorgon's_ gray hull. Qui-gon looked down in shame.

"I should have been with him." Qui-gon said.

Anakin looked down too, though try as he might he felt little sadness, his Sith trainings were still with him and he really was still a non feeling machine, or so some people called him though no one knew for none of those people were still alive. "Master Qui-gon, don't you always say focus on the now, and everything else is a distraction?"

"What I says is until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction. Focus on the now. But I assume it can work with possible and already happened."

"Then let us go kill the Sith Lord responsible."

"Alright."

Anakin flicked a switch on the dashboard of the ship and the top hatch sprang open, he and Qui-gon sprang upwards and jumped through the hole activating their lightsabers in the air and landing on the hard black plasteel floor. They expected a battalion of storm troopers to rush in and begin to shoot at them but none did. They deactivated the lightsabers but kept the unlit hilts in their hands at the ready. Soon after Yoda and Xen leaped out, followed by Kreia and Mara. Each looked around.

"No troops." Xen commented.

"This is to convenient to be anything but a trap." Kreia said. "Be wary, the Sith Lord is close."

"I sense him to." Qui-gon said. "In a throne room, a number of floors above us."

"I know the layout of most star destroyers." Anakin said. "There are a select few, chosen randomly that house throne rooms for the Emperor or other important people. This is one apparently."

"Lets head out then."

The four Jedi and Sith Lord headed out from behind their ships, lightsabers inactive but hilts at the ready. They looked around the hanger they were in. Every single blast door slammed shut except for one, and down the hallway they could see all doors shut and clearly a turbo lift opened at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah." Xen said. "Trap."

Every one nodded in agreement. They strode to the hall, looking at each door to the side. Every single one was closed and there was a little, very subtle little ray shield, glinting electric blue. This was funny, the Sith Lord was leading them right to him. So they played along and walked into the turbo lift. Every button had popped out and they were sprawled around the floor, save one. The top floor button of this lift which would be somewhere under the bridge tower. He pressed it and it immediately shot upward and stopped, not five seconds later. The Jedi and Sith Lord stepped out into another black floored gray walled hall, but a very short one, with only two doors on either side, leading to other parts of that level, and one door at the very end. That was where the Sith presence was coming from.

The Jedi and Sith Lord activated their lightsabers simultaneously. They strode towards the door, each calmed themselves from anticipation which was only a distraction. The door opened with a whoosh in front of them, leading to a standard throne room with a situation table in the middle of the floor, and a platform leading up to a chair. On that chair sat a hooded and cloaked figure that Anakin knew was Darth Sion, but he recognized him from somewhere else too.

That day when he found Kreia, she was with him. He was her mystery companion. He trained his lightsaber on her neck everyone froze and turned around.

"I think you have a few things to explain to me, Kreia." He hissed. "Like why you were with him the day I found your ship."

"Alright, perhaps I do owe you an explanation." Kreia said. "Mara the most, for what kind of teacher would I be, hiding the truth from my student. This should explain it."

Kreia stood, shock still for a moment, then underwent a metamorphosis. Her robes changed and turned midnight black, her face grew more pale, the holders of her hair multiplied and turned black with red tips, and finally her eyes turned glossy glass black. This was all Anakin needed to see, he took one swipe at her head with his lightsaber but she was already leaping in the air and she landed next to Sion who lowered his hood.

"Darth Traya!" Anakin spat.

"Yes indeed I am, though you Jedi were far to blind to see I was using but a simple trick of the Force to change my appearance."

"You're the Sith Lord then?" Mara asked. "Why?"

"_Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn." _Traya said as though she had memorized the phrase. "And that is how it always must be."

"But why are you a Sith Lord."

"It is necessary that I become a Sith Lord so that I might destroy the Jedi."

"Destroy us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I hate the Force, I hate that it has a will, I hate that it causes the deaths of countless innocents to achieve some greater balance, and I must destroy it, and to destroy it I must destroy everyone who uses the Force."

"But doesn't that include you?"

"Indeed, but enough of this. I grow weary, die Jedi." Then Kreia cast her green blade aside, activated a blood red Sith blade and sliced the unlit hilt in half.

_Next Chapter: The Power of Two, the Betrayal of One _


	17. The Power of Two, the Betrayal of One

Chapter 17: The Power of Two, the Betrayal of One

The Jedi and now possibly former Sith Lord charged up the steps at Darth Traya and Darth Sion, sabers lit and raised, ready to kill. Sion was unfortunate enough for Yoda, Xen, and Qui-gon to attack him. Traya got Mara and Anakin who at this point were angry ticked. Sion smiled as he parried one handed everyone of Yoda's seemingly random flipping hits, Xen's somewhat robotic tactics, and Qui-gon's clumsy acrobatic strikes.

There was not way he could keep up with three however. He parried a swipe at his feet from Yoda, held their sabers there and Force pushed Qui-gon and Xen in unison with one hand. They tumbled down the steps and were somewhat to dazed to stand up. Now he had just Yoda, for the time being. He turned his attention to the Jedi master and extended his free hand, sending out a powerful wave of Force lightning. The Jedi barely dropped his saber in time to catch the cackling death wave. It balled up in his hands making a flashing orb of blue. He held it, for a long time. This distinctly reminded him of his first duel with the Emperor, which hadn't ended well for him. He was going to die. He knew it. He was far to old for this, but perhaps he could hold Sion off for just long enough for Qui-gon and Xen to rise.

Sion kept sending out wave after wave, never stopping and laughing all the way. Yoda was blocking so much of it the ball of lightening in his hand was as big as a life support tank in a small fighter. Sion kept sending the lightning and finally Yoda could not hold it anymore. He had to stop. He moved his hands to the right and the lightening went with them hitting the metal platform and scorching it badly. Sion growled in rage and with both hands pushed Yoda at the circular view port behind the chair.

While Yoda was flying in mid air Sion balled up a fist and the view port shattered. The everything flew toward it, including Yoda. Traya held her place firmly on the ground with the Force, Anakin and Mara held onto the handrail of the platform so tight their knuckles were turning white, Xen had magnetized her cyborg limbs to the ground and Qui-gon was clutching onto her right led for dear life. Yoda began to do a series of uncontrolled back flips before he was finally sucked into the airless realm of space. He went down below the window and he never came back up. Finally a ray shield closed the hole of the missing window.

Sion cackled horribly. Xen, Qui-gon, Anakin, and Mara each took a millisecond of silence for Yoda and continued their attacks. Sion was standing up very well to Xen's Shien form which she tended to turn into Soresu at times, and Qui-gon's clumsy acrobatic Ataru was nothing compared to his form VII Juyo/ Vaapad.

Traya was also doing well. Mara had somewhat adopted the saber form Makashi, but she had turned away from it in her becoming a Jedi and was now a more form VI Niman. It was a diplomatic form and was well rounded, not excelling anywhere so her attack was as great as her defense and she was more on the defensive then offensive. Her own form Makashi was a perfect stand up though she had also mastered Shii-Cho as well as some Vaapad which she had to tap into to counter Anakin's furious attacks, it would be hard to get him of her back.

The raging duels went on as did the battle outside the ships, the _Gorgon_ shook violently on occasion but did not phase the battling Jedi and Sith. Amazing, the power of two against the power of four, but before there were five, and the fifth was dead. The _Gorgon_ shook violently again. Seconds after that there was a huge muffled bang, but it sounded from space and then Admiral Daala's voice crackled over the speakers of the ship, filled with glee.

"The enemies ship _Phoenix II_ has just collided with the enemy_ Accuser_, all gunners to their stations, concentrate all fire on the super star destroyer."

Anakin cursed as he doubled his attack on Traya. Daala had taken no losses!

The battle raged on for another five or so minutes until Xen dropped her guard momentarily, letting Qui-gon attack. Sion kicked him in the shin and turned around and stabbed Xen in the heart. She fell down with a smoking hole in her chest, the smell of burning flesh and charred leather filled the air. Qui-gon landed behind Sion who flipped his saber backwards into the Jedi's back. The red end came through in the middle of his chest. He gasped, sputtered and fell. Sion smiled and walked up to where now an extremely furious Anakin and Mara were fighting Traya. His master silently signaled him through the Force not to interfere.

Anakin attacked with fury, Traya was able to counter every move. He struck at her head, she parried and the two lightsaber spit white light and yelled at one another. Mara struck at Traya's feet but she didn't parry. She spun, saber outstretched, and sliced into Mara's stomach, she fell down and her saber deactivated, it was only then Anakin noticed Traya's saber headed toward his stomach as well. He wasn't fast enough and her blood red blade sliced into his stomach, he fell down by Mara and both passed out from the pain.

Sion came to Traya's side and laughed.

"Let's finish them."

"No, let them die here." Traya said. "As you will."

Before Sion's face could so much express the slightest hint of confusion Traya's lightsaber extended and burned a hole in his chest. He fell to the ground, eyes open and mouth ajar. Traya smiled.

"Now all that is left are two Jedi children and a new mother." She walked down the steps and headed for the bridge of the _Gorgon,_ she had to find out where Padmé was, what better way then asking someone who knew her. Perhaps the chancellor herself. All she needed was a shuttle, and she would leave Daala to do as she pleased. She strode out of the throne room and left Anakin and Mara to suffer, a mistake perhaps.

XxX

Daala turned from the viewport on the bridge of the _Gorgon_ to the sound of crushing throats. Two storm troopers guarding the entrance to the bridge were holding and tearing at their necks as though an invisible hand were choking them. She had seen this once before, and only Darth Vader had done it, and he had boarded her ship. Had he defeated Darth Sion? But to he surprise an old woman, hooded and cloaked stepped into the bridge at the two guards fell. Daala pulled out her blaster.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, barrel trained on the old woman's hooded head.

"I am Darth Traya, master of Darth Sion, he is dead and so are the Jedi that killed him." Traya said. Daala nodded and put away her blaster.

"Well in that case welcome Lady Traya. We are concentrating all fire on the _Executor,_ its other two ships are gone, our _Hydra_ is however badly damaged."

At that moment a piece of burning hulk flew across space in front of the viewport.

"We've lost the _Hydra_!" an officer cried.

"Concentrate all fire on the _Executor's_ bridge tower!" Daala shouted.

XxX

Piett watched out of the viewport in horror, the _Phoenix II_ soared to the right, bright gasses expanding off of it like waves of fire. The _Accuser_, his old ship was now spinning and its bridge tower began to pull itself away. The thing crashed into the Executor's hull cracking it, storm troopers could be seen, like tiny mosquitoes flying out, heads exploding inside the white helmets. The bridge shoot violently as another turbo laser smacked into it.

"Shields up." Piett said. "Divert full shield power to the bridge. We have to wait for Lord Skywalker."

"We can't sir!" Cried a tactical officer. "Statistics show that the bridge tower could break up at any minute."

"We have to wait!"

"We cannot transfer the shields!"

Just then the bridge itself shook violently and several consoles exploded, sending sparks into the faces of controlling officers.

"Sir! We've lost the command deck!"

"What?" Piett cried. He looked to the right of the view port, several officers were now flying out in space. Just then a pot shot from one of Daala's star destroyers glanced off the huge crack where the _Accuser_ had smashed into the ship. That was it, the _Executor_ buckled and split in two. The smaller half of it flew down toward Telos, sucked in by its gravity. A bead of sweat trickled down Piett's cheek. They had to get out.

"Abandon ship!" Piett cried. He and the other officers ran out of the bridge for the turbo lifts. Piett go in first along with the comm officer and he shot down a few floors to get to an escape by. When she stepped out of the turbo lift there was a huge bang and the entire bridge tower shuddered, there was silence for a mere second and then and then it was replaced by a horrible metallic screeching sound as the entire top of the tower ripped off. Piett felt the ship shudder from the loss of the bridge. He paused for a moment and then continued to run, passing frenzied storm troops.

He ran through the white halls as the lights failed as power was rerouted to life support which wasn't really necessary. Piett kept running, one more turn…. Piett took and found himself in a narrow dim hall filled with circular hatches near the floor that led into escape pods. Piett jumped into the nearest one and sealed the door behind him. He sat down on the gravitized seat and shot the escape pod away. He felt it jolt as it left the _Executor_. He looked out of the small viewport in the escape pod, the remaining stub of the bridge tower was ripped away exposing the main reactor. Then seconds later a green turbo laser blast streaked into the hole and hit the main reactor. The _Executor_ exploded in a plume of ionized gasses. Piett took off his cap in honor of his fallen ship, and his fallen commander Anakin Skywalker.

**_Another tragic cliff hanger. And I am truly sorry for killing off Yoda, Xen and Qui-gon. I really could care less about killing Xen because I have killed her a few times before and this would be the second time I have killed Yoda but it hurt to kill Qui-gon, he was my favorite Jedi in the prequels. I was mad when he died! Also for those of you who have read my fic the unknown son where Sidious finds Luke and gives him to Vader to train him as an apprentice I am definatly going to redo it. It was an awesome idea and t whipped through it and ended it far to fast. I am coming up with an entirely new plot for it, only the basic outline will remain._**

_Next Chapter: The Call of the Empire_


	18. The Call of the Empire

Chapter 18: The Call of the Empire

Anakin dimly slipped back into consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked down at a charred cut in his mid abdomen, suddenly everything came flooding back to him, how Sion killed Qui-gon, and Yoda, and Xen. And Traya, this sparked a flicker of anger in his stomach that changed into a roaring wildfire. He tried to get up but his wounds prevented it. There was a Jedi healing technique he knew. He reached out with the Force and tried to heal his cut, it didn't work, but perhaps if he had another to help….

Mara opened her eyes and she saw Anakin in front of her.

"Master…Skywalker." She managed. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Mara, if we… both use… the Force… we can…." Anakin could not finish so he sent the rest telepathically. _"…heal our wounds. Come on, heal mine first and I'll help heal yours."_

Mara meekly nodded. Both concentrated hard, using the Force and willing Anakin's wounds to heal. After a few moments the cut wavered and closed, sealing with new skin and Anakin felt as though there had never actually been a wound there. After that he help Mara with hers, the two stood up and looked toward Qui-gon and Xen.

Qui-gon had a smoking hole in his back and was lying sprawled on the floor on his stomach. Xen's chest was also smoking, he purple eyes stared into nothingness, half of her body was lying on the stairs, the other on the platform, the _Gorgon_ shifted in gravity slightly and Xen tumbled down the stairs. Anakin stared at both Jedi in sadness.

"Traya will pay." He hissed.

"I can't believe she was a Sith Lady." Mara said, she flipped her long red hair out of her face.

"We can't worry about that right now, we have to get out of here."

"We can steal a shuttle or get one of our TIE's from the hanger."

XxX

Mara sat beside Anakin in the co pilot's seat of a Lambda class shuttle they had found in the hanger, the usually white covering had been taken off for maintenance, making the ship blend it with the blackness of space. Anakin flew the ship toward the burning hulk of the _Executor_, eager to hide. Escape pods were still popping out of it but crashing into rapidly breaking debris. Anakin zoomed in closer when the comm on the ship bleeped. Anakin looked down at a display screen, a universal message to any ships in the area was incoming. Anakin didn't press the except button but a hologram began to form anyway.

It materialized from the feet first, the figure wore a long midnight black robe, at first Anakin assumed it was Traya but by the time it formed up to the waist he knew it wasn't so. Traya's figure was much more skinny. It went up more revealing long nailed hands with dirt and grime under them, and then it revealed the hooded face and Anakin nearly smashed the control panel the hologram stood on. It was a hologram of a younger looking, but still the same ruthless tyrant, Darth Sidious. He spoke in the deep voice Palpatine used when he spoke to the separatists.

"Attention Admiral Daala and your fleet." Sidious said, Anakin stared at it wide eyed having thought it must have been prerecorded or something. But this could not be Sidious, could it? No, Sidious was dead. "I have been resurrected, before I died I was able to transfer my conscious self to a clone of myself through the Force. I have returned and I invite you to join my building fleet above the planet Byss. I am sending you the coordinates, I plan to take back our Empire and I can rule the galaxy once more and forever! I will transfer myself into another clone every time I am near death! I will be immortal. Join me Admiral Daala, I want you to command my fleet being the only admiral I could find. You will command my new flagship the _Eclipse_, come Admiral Daala, I will be waiting but do not try my patience. It is growing thin."

And with that the image flickered away, Anakin's eyes flashed yellow.

"We have got to tell the Republic!" Mara said.

"We will." Anakin answered. "But we have to get clear before we can jump to… hey… is that escape pod down there sending us a transmission?"

Mara looked at the comm screen.

"Yeah."

"Patch him in."

"It's audio only, just a minute. Ugh, there's a lot of interference."

But then seconds later, abstracted by static and fear came none other than Admiral Piett's voice. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief his most trusted Admiral was still alive.

"Lord Skywalker, is that you?" Piett asked.

"It is Admiral." Anakin answered.

"Thank the Force. I'm headed down to the surface of this place. I think I'm the only survivor, everyone else was shot down by oncoming TIE fighters."

"Yes, we'll pick you up. This shuttle has not air locks so we cannot attach with you in space."

"Copy that, I'll wait for you when I land, just hurry up. Telos is known to have wild cannoks running around and I don't have my blaster anymore."

The link switched off and Anakin's shuttle pursued Piett's escape pod closely, they broke the atmosphere and drag nipped at the wings, friction made the two craft heat up. The ground grew closer and Anakin pulled his shuttle upwards, catching the wing of Telos with the shuttles outstreatched wings. He flicked on the repulsor lifts and folded the wings, ejected the landing struts and the shuttle touched down with a jerk. He flicked another switch and the boarding ramp lowered from the shuttles nose. Mara stayed behind as Anakin descended the ramp, the cool Telosian breezes ruffling his hair and blowing his cloak.

A mere second after his boot touched ground Piett's escape pod slammed into the grassy ground spraying clumps of dirt and rock everywhere. After a moment of silence there was a click, the sound of compressed air being let loose and the hatch of the pod opened up. Piett jumped out, his hat askew and one of his black gloves missing, he threw the other one to the ground and walked up to Anakin, he bowed slightly and spoke.

"Thank you Lord Skywalker."

"Not a problem, best Admiral in the fleet. Come on we have to warn the Republic and rally Coruscant's defenses."

XxX

Anakin, Mara, and Admiral Piett sat across from Mon Mothma at her desk. She was literally about to pull her amber hair out from stress. After she had been explained three times already she still didn't quite get it.

"So the Emperor is alive?" She asked.

"He never died." Anakin answered exasperated. "He transferred his consciousness into a clone of himself just before his old body died."

"With the Force?"

Anakin bit his tongue to stop himself from replying sarcastically saying something like; 'no, with the help of a jawa!'

"Yes." He replied instead. "And he will be gathering a fleet. He plans to attack Coruscant."

"When?"

"SOON!"

"We have to prepare out defenses then."

Admiral Piett nearly snorted.

"Alright then," Mon Mothma said in a controlled and calm voice. "General Antillies super star destroyer can be out flagship in the defense. Skywalker, since your super star destroyer was destroyed in the battle with Admiral Daala you may take permanent command of Antillies _Guardian_. I don't believe he liked it anyway, and you can lead the defense."

"Alright Chancellor, I accept."

"And we need to call any available ship to defend in."

"I suggest we get started."

XxX

Byss was an out of place world it seemed to Traya. A planet in the middle of nowhere, sandy colored and green with a fleet of at least twenty star destroyers in orbit around it. She looked at their massive hulls through the cockpit viewport of Admiral Daala's shuttle, she had decided to come, if she could ally with Sidious and they took Coruscant it would be simple to find Padmé, then she could destroy him and her at the same time and end the Force.

But the only question would be how to find Padmé, perhaps she would just ask the Chancellor herself.

_Next Chapter: Eclipse and Executor_


	19. Eclipse and Executor II

**_I named this chapter after two featured ships since most of it will take place on one or the other. The Executor part is not a mistake._**

Chapter 19: Eclipse and Executor

The Imperial citadel on Byss was like something out of an ancient holochron. It was black, had a circular base and rose up like a spire, there were landing pads at the bottom. Commander Kratas maneuvered them through civilian buildings and military bases to the platforms where several more Lambda class shuttles sat as well as some gunboats and even a TIE fighter which was odd, though the ships were structurally capable of sitting on their wings they were usually attached to grates when landed. It didn't matter.

Kratas brought the shuttle down smoothly, the wings folding and landing struts ejecting, it landed shakily on the platform and Daala, Traya, Kratas, and several honor storm troop guards filed out walking into the citadel.

They entered a grand reception hall that really only Palpatine could enjoy, black marbled floor, black walls with spikes of red crystal streaking down in decorative patterns. In the middle of the hall sat on a huge red center stone (which distinctly reminded Traya of her academy) was a reception desk. A droid painted black (and whoever had done it was a horrible painter) sat behind the desk. Daala approached it.

"State your name." The droid said in a boring old man type voice.

"Admiral Daala." Daala answered.

"Ah yes, Admiral Daala. You are expected to attend the Emperors meeting. I will grant you access to the turbo lift."

"Thank you droid."

Admiral Daala took a step toward the lift in the back, a long black shaft it flew up, and looked like the barrel of a blaster rifle.

"Wait a moment." The droid said as Traya and Kratas followed. "Your companions will have to wait here I am afraid."

Traya turned to the black droid, it's paint seemed to peel even more when it saw her black eyes.

"What purpose would that serve, we waiting here. If there is to be a meeting then it requires strong minds, the more there are the better the outcome of the discussed topic of the meeting. Many eyes can see what one alone cannot."

"That doesn't compute, many eyes…" The droid stuttered, it seemed at a loss for words. If its head could have spun from Traya's cryptic phrase Daala had no doubt it would have.

"Very well." It agreed, still trying to make sense of the metaphor 'many eyes can see what one alone cannot.' "You and your companions may attend the meeting."

Traya smiled. "Why thank you."

The droid didn't reply, Traya, Kratas, and Daala stepped into the turbo lift, Daala pressed the top floor button and the lift shot up into the black spire. When it stopped and opened ten seconds later they stepped out into a dimly lit waiting room. It had a black marble floor (don't they all?) high rising stone walls more suitable for a throne room and two doors. One in front that probably led to an actual throne room and one to the left where the meeting would be held. It helped that Traya could sense the people behind the left door as well. Daala seemed to know too.

She strode up to the door confidently, her copper hair blazing like fire behind her and the door opened in front of her. She stepped in to an oval shaped room, the floor here was not marble but very shiny and polished black plasteel, the same as the walls and the ceiling. Centered perfectly in the room was an oval shaped black marble and plasteel table with a number of chairs going around it. All ending with two spikes at the top except for two chairs one on each end. The Emperor himself sat on one, he was no longer ancient looking, his face was smooth there were no deformations, his eyes though, they didn't change still yellow with evil. Today he wore a crimson robe, plain and simple made of red silk. He gestured with one long clawed hand for her to sit down at the chair opposite of him which didn't look at all like the chairs on the wider edges of the table which as we know ended with two spikes.

This chair split in two at the top, snaked up and bent making it look as though it had horns. Daala sat but Traya and Kratas remained standing.

"I did not know," The Emperor said in a deep Sidious like voice. "That you would be bringing guests, Admiral."

"I did not know that you would have no other guests."

"Other guests? Of course not, everyone else are mere captains and commanders, you are the only Admiral there is, with the siege of Carida there is no one left." The Emperor said which meant I am putting aside the fact that you are a woman because you are my only choice. "And as I asked you before, who are your guests."

"My name is commander Kratas." Kratas said. "My Emperor, I am second in command of Admiral Daala's fleet and captain of the _Gorgon_."

"You will make a nice addition to my fleet then." Palpatine replied. "The hooded woman, I sense you are strong in the Force, very strong."

"Indeed, my name is Kreia, but a title you would better know me by is Darth Traya." Traya said.

"Darth Traya?" Sidious asked, now perking up and highly interested. "Darth Traya, so you are a Sith Lady, hmm, interesting and what is your purpose here?"

"I ask only one thing Lord Sidious." Traya replied knowing his name. "That is that if I help you regain your Empire, you help me hunt down the last of the beings that can manipulate the Force, Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

Sidious clawed the arms of his seat.

"Vader married her?"

"Indeed, but now he is dead and she will follow him to the grave." Traya said, leaving out the children.

"You killed him?"

"Yes, and the entire band of Jedi he had. The Jedi order is no more."

"I would have liked to kill him myself, I confess I am somewhat disappointed, but no matter. You may join me Darth Traya, Admiral Daala, and Commander Kratas and we will retake the Empire! But now for our meeting and then I will give you a tour of my capitol star destroyer, the _Eclipse_."

XxX

Daala really couldn't see what was so special about the star destroyer _Eclipse_, it was like any other Imperial class star destroyer. Triangular, somewhat bulky, and gray. The only modified thing about it was a throne room located in the bridge tower and the shields were much stronger than a normal one. Daala stood on the bridge gazing out at the hull of the _Eclipse _and the distant triangular form of the _Gorgon_. How she wished she was there instead. Kratas was striding around behind her eagerly checking out the ships systems and asking for diagnostics from computer technicians. The resurrected Emperor walked up beside her and turned his gaze to the _Gorgon_. Daala felt no fear of this man, not even curiosity at how he managed to still be alive when the traitor Vader killed him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Emperor asked referring to the _Eclipse._ "And she's our flagship, she is your ship. Yours to command."

"With all do respect my Emperor." Daala said turning her head to him. "I would like the command the _Gorgon_, that is my ship and that is my crew."

"No, you will command the _Eclipse_, the _Gorgon, Maticore, _and _Basilisk _will remain part of the fleet."

Daala felt a twinge of pain at no mention of the _Hydra_, her fourth ship that was indeed lost in the battle with the _Executor_.

"If that is what you wish my Emperor. Perhaps we should finalize battle plans."

"Yes, but first I would like you to meet my new apprentice." The Emperor said. "The successor of Darth Vader. Aurra Sing."

Just then a… woman, or so Daala thought stepped between her and Sidious. She was chalk white and it seemed as though she had no blood. She was completely bald except for one crimson/orange pony tail in the middle of her head. Her lips were red, pure red, matching the tight red pants she wore and the red leather tank top. On her hands were overly large fingers, with very sharp nails. She had two blaster pistols holstered on either side of her hips and a number of lightsabers clipped to her belt.

"Hello Admiral." She said in a silky voice.

"Greetings lady Sing, I must know how you acquired so many lightsabers."

"By killing Jedi of course."

XxX

Anakin stood aboard his new super star destroyer, originally called the _Guardian _which he had now renamed _Executor II. _Piett was Admiral of it now.

Since the ship was originally General Antillies's ship he had been given a new one, a Mon Calamari cruiser named the _Dodonna_ after a line of famous generals. It was also Ackbar's ship as well, he being Admiral, and Wedge being captain though he was still a General.

Anakin's ship flew in orbit over Coruscant, ready to attack hostiles at a moments notice. His fleet was with him, it consisted of fifteen Imperial class star destroyers, and twelve victory class cruisers. Ackbar's fleet was also with him which consisted of ten Mon Calamari star cruisers, as well as a number of Corellian corvettes, roughly thirty. It was a strong defensive fleet, especially Anakin had an ion cannon mounted to the _Executor II_ and it was potentially crippling to any star destroyer that might come to cross him. Now all he could do was wait.

_Next Chapter: Prepared_


	20. Prepared

Chapter 20: Prepared

Sidious, Daala, Kratas, and Traya stood on the bridge of the flagship of Sidious's fleet. The _Eclipse_. They were ready to launch their attack, simple coordinating hyperspace routes and they would be off, and Coruscant would be taken. This was a massive fleet. Twenty Imperial class star destroyers including the _Eclipse_, ten Victory class star destroyers, ten Acclamator class frigates and fifteen Tartan patrol cruisers. A massive fleet to take a massive planet, though it would no doubt have a space force to be reckoned with but Sidious was confident. His apprentice Aurra Sing who would be tucked safely away aboard the _Gorgon_ during the battle was skilled in slight battle meditation.

She was nowhere near as powerful as she could be but it would be good enough. Or so he hoped, and so did Traya for if Sidious died to soon then she could not find out where Padmé was, no she had to wait until she obtained the information and then kill him and his pitiful bounty hunter apprentice.

XxX

"Anakin?" Padmé's hologram cried off the desk in his quarters aboard the newly named _Executor II_, the former _Guardian_. "Thank the Force! I thought you were dead, your fleet, the _Executor,_ it was all over the HoloNet!"

"I'm alright," Anakin said. "But Qui-gon, Yoda, and Xen died at the hands of that Sith Lord and his master."

"What master?"

"Darth Traya."

"You found her? Is she dead, did you kill her I mean?"

"No, she's not dead and she was with us the whole time, she was Kreia."

"The old witch woman?"

"Yes, I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for a Force imaging trick. But Padmé… there's something else. The Emperor is back. He's coming to attack Coruscant."

"**WHAT!**" Padmé cried so loud that the audio speakers on the desk nearly exploded. "He's back!"

"Yes, he transferred his consciousness into a clone of himself before he died."

"I'm coming, I want to kill him myself!"

"No Padmé, I lost Qui-gon, Yoda, and Xen, and almost Mara, all my friends, I am not going to lose my wife."

"But Anakin…"

"Shh, I'm going to come visit you after the battle is over." Anakin said.

"Alright." Padmé replied grudgingly. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

Padmé cut the connection abruptly, Anakin felt a twinge of guilt. After what Sidious had done to Sola Padmé should have the _right _to kill him. Or at least help, but alas Sabé could not take care of the children alone. They didn't have a father with them, they needed a mother. Anakin was jogged out of his guilty thoughts when there was a double knock on his door. He opened it with a wave of his hand and Piett strode in, hands clasped behind his back.

"We are now on standby milord. Everything is prepared and he can go on the defensive in a moment's notice. Chancellor Mothma is safely tucked away in her bunker on Coruscant."

"Very good Admiral, everything is proceeding nicely. I will be on the bridge within the hour. I need to think."

"As you wish milord."

Piett turned on the ball of his right heel and strode out of the room, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving Anakin in quite solitude. Just like Mon Mothma actually.

XxX

Mon Mothma's bunker was well hidden. There was only one way to get into it and that was through the basement of the former Imperial palace and that would be hard in itself, not only because the basement was a massive complex of plumbing parts, storage rooms, and power generators but because half a legion of guards were placed in strategic positions all around, none bunched up in a certain area to give a clue as to where the entrance to her bunker might be however.

Even if they did find the entrance to the bunker they would have to make it through a winding maze of hallways and tunnels sealed in places with blast doors. If they somehow managed to get through even that there were three rooms full of auto turrets and sealed with experimental metal blast doors, made of a new compact metal.

If they managed to get through those three rooms there was still the common room Mon Mothma stayed in, if indeed they did get into there she could simply run into her sleeping area and seal a few blast doors. In her sleeping quarters were five brand new prototype HK-500 assassin/ bodyguard droids, modeled after a line of HK-50 assassin droids in history texts. Mon Mothma sat alone in her common room on a white sofa watching the HoloNet eagerly and waiting for any sign of an attack fleet.

**_Sorry this chapter is so short._**

_Next Chapter: Peace is a Lie, There is Only Chaos _


	21. Peace is a Lie, There is Only Chaos

**_I took the title of this chapter from a phrase in the Sith code which actually goes, peace is a lie, there is only passion. But sadly there isn't much passion in this chapter, only chaos._**

Chapter 21: Peace is a Lie, There is Only Chaos

Bridge, _Executor II_

Anakin stood looking out of the bridge viewports on the _Executor II_. He tried his best to be professional but it was nearing the first hour of morning on the side of Coruscant he usually slept on. His eyes grew heavy and fell, he popped them open just in time to see a massive fleet exit hyperspace out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it more precisely. There were at least fifteen Imperial class star destroyers in perfect formation. He could also count ten victory class star destroyers and ten acclamator class. He also saw several Tartan patrol cruisers. He knew what his tactical officer was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"Sir, incoming star ships!" He cried.

"Begin bombardment immediately!" Anakin cried. "I want all Corellian Corvettes to engage the Tartan patrol cruisers, concentrate all fire on any ship firing at us."

Anakin glanced out the viewport again as a swarm of TIE fighters began to engage patrolling X-wings, B-wings, A-wings, and Republic TIE's. And then the star destroyers themselves began to open fire… on the _Executor II._

"All shields at maximum! I am not losing another ship!" Anakin commanded as streaks of green energy began to pummel the blue gray hull.

"Mara." Anakin said turning to the red haired woman at his side. "We are going to board that ship."

Anakin pointed to the very center star destroyer, standing out from all the rest from the dark energy rolling off it. "Sidious and Traya are aboard that one."

"Alright."

"Admiral!" Anakin barked. Piett ran up to him.

"Yes milord?"

"Prepare to two Theta class boarding shuttles, I want a squad of stage three dark troopers on each one.

"Stage three? But those are experimental droids milord, are you sure that is wise."

"One dark trooper is worth ten storm troopers, your predecessor made the mistake of questioning me Piett, you are not stupid enough to make the same mistake."

"Alright milord, it will be done."

XxX

Admiral Daala's glance flinched from the tactical control panel she was fixed on to the dark form of the Emperor gazing out of the bridge viewports at the massive hull of the _Executor II_ Hard to believe this man was actually the deformed Emperors she remembered instead of the mild mannered senator Palpatine.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He asked as more turbo laser blasts began to rain down on the _Executor II._

Daala fought the urge to say 'what? The ships that's attacking us? You are a lot more insane than I remembered.' But instead she said. "That super star destroyer?"

"Yes, its to bad it is controlled by our enemies, forcing us to destroy it. It would have been a great weapon."

"Hmpf." Darth Traya grunted from the corner of the bridge, watching a real time holo of the battle outside. "Petty spacecraft are nothing compared to the Force."

"Perhaps." Sidious answered. "But until I discover every secret of the power I need those ships… wait, do you sense that?"

"Two Force presences, approaching the ship." Traya said, tearing her gaze away from the hologram. "I seemed to have found them, in one of two armored shuttles headed our way."

"Both presences are so familiar to me." The Emperor replied. "Almost like… are you so sure you killed Skywalker and Jade?"

"Both bodies should be lying dead in the throne room of the _Gorgon._" Traya answered.

"You FOOL!" Sidious cried. "You left them when they were still alive?"

"Yes, they were to suffer to death."

"Well they escaped, I know it is them. We must go down to the hanger bay immediately." Sidious cried. "Commander Kratas, seal off every hanger except the shuttle bay!"

"But what about all our TIE fighters? They are not yet all ejected."

"Keep their bays open, I do not care, the shuttles cannot land there just close every other one."

"Yes my Emperor, it will be done."

"Admiral Daala, continue overseeing the space battle."

"Of course milord."

"Lady Traya, come, we must kill the intruders when they arrive."

"Indeed." Traya answered. "Are you so sure you can though?" she muttered under her breath as they exited the bridge. Faintly they heard commander Kratas yell in alarm.

"All star board turbo lasers are non functional!"

"Then reroute all their unused power to the shields." Daala answered. "They're only functioning at thirteen percent efficiency."

XxX

Anakin fought hard with his shuttle. It wasn't very maneuverable, a result of the heavy armor of course, but it would be nice to dodge the on coming TIE fighter blasts rather than have them smack directly into the now half functioning shields.

"Come on Skywalker." Mara said from behind him. "I thought you were supposed to be the best pilot in the old Jedi order. Maybe the best in the galaxy, what happened?"

"Ships got less responsive to my commands!" Anakin yelled back to her as a screen exploded.

Anakin grunted in frustration as a TIE interceptor charged at them firing away and his cannons were now unresponsive. He yanked the shuttle to the side and tipped the left wing upward to dodge more oncoming blasts. He looked up and could clearly see the open shuttle hanger under the

_Eclipse_, his destination and really more preferable than trying to out maneuver TIE fighters in a bulky shuttle.

"Shields failing _milord_." Mara said jogging Anakin out of his train of thought.

"What!" He looked down at one of the monitors, indeed the shields were down and there were three TIE fighters behind them! Oh why did he insist on taking the Theta class, they were old anyway, what was wrong with the gamma assault shuttles? Well they really couldn't carry passengers.

Then one of the TIE's scored a less than direct hit that knocked out their sensor relay, all radar screens flashed and turned blank.

"Reroute all power to the engines." Anakin yelled at Mara.

"Of course your lordship." Mara replied. She turned to her control console and began to press its buttons. Seconds later Anakin yanked the throttle and the ship burst forward at a fraction of light speed. The other Theta shuttle doing the same. The shuttle landing bay grew bigger until its atmospheric shield filled the entire viewport. Anakin folded the shuttles wings and brought it in fast. It touched down with a bounce and hiss.

Anakin's gaze flicked upwards and out to the floor of the landing platform. There stood two cloaked figures that made his blood boil and skin sizzle. Darth Traya and Darth Sidious. Anakin clenched his teeth and lowered the ramp to the shuttle, just as the others did the same. The dark troopers began to spill out, droids wearing dark gray armor and beetle like helmets. Anakin and Mara watched as the two Sith activated their lightsabers. The troopers shot at them in strategic bursts. Traya and Sidious covered one another's backs and deflected the laser bolts either back into the troopers or into the ceiling.

There was a momentary cease fire as the dark troopers droid brains recalculated the best way to take out their opponents. Anakin sighed, perhaps Piett was right and he should have used stage two dark troopers, stage three just had to many bugs. During this momentary cease fire Traya extended her free hands and half of the troopers flew into the air. They twisted and turned as they activated their jump packs, which was standard protocol for if they were even an inch off the ground. This however didn't help but sent most of them out of the hanger and into space, uselessly hanging there until they were either destroyed by ships or smacked into the hull of the star destroyer itself.

Sidious did the same however when the dark troopers activated their jump packs the went flying the opposite way and crashed into the hanger walls which either smashed their heads in and ruined their droid brains or smashed any other part of their body and left them immobile. Mara couldn't believe it, two battalions of dark troopers against two Sith Lords, and the Sith won.

Anakin unclipped his saber hilt from his black leather belt and held it at the ready.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

Mara grabbed hers as well and the two exited the ship. Anakin activated his blood red saber and Mara hers. He angled it down over his shoulder in the Djem So stance. Mara angled hers down to the ground in the Makashi low guard. Traya and Sidious, still standing back to back turned and smiled at the two.

"So I see this time I should kill you before I leave you." Traya said.

"You won't get that chance _master_." Mara hissed. She looked to Anakin. "I am killing her, you can go take Sidious, ask him how much makeup he had to use to hide his deformations."

"I'll wreck his face before I get the chance." Anakin muttered. Mara smiled. Both were just about to launch an attack but then, a pipeline from above them fell and shattered. The hanger itself vibrated. The gravity released for a moment but grabbed them back. Everything was silent for a moment but then there was a metallic screech and a bang that echoed through the hole ship as a sizeable chunk of it was ripped away.

"MY SHIP!" Sidious cried. In anger he lunged himself spinning in the air, blade in front of him as though to drill a hole, at Anakin. Mara, being in front of Anakin dodged out of the way just in time and leaped at Traya. Anakin watched as Sidious flew at him and dodged at the last second. The dark lord flew past him and went a few feet before he realized it. He flipped in the air and landed on his booted feet. He turned to Anakin, black cloak billowing in the air like they do on old Chinese movies (sorry just had to say it).

He pulled his lips back in a snarl as Anakin came at him, striking high, low, then mid. Sidious parried the cuts and whacked his saber like a baseball bat at Anakin's head. He really needed to practice his form better. Anakin brought his blade up and smacked Sidious's so hard the dark lord nearly lost him grip.

"Tell me my old master," Anakin began as Sidious struck at his shins. He cut his saber downwards and deflected the blow, spun twice, flipped his blade and stabbed it at Sidious's head. The dark lord raised his saber just into time to stop the blow and formed a red cross out of the two blades. Anakin held his there, hoping to overpower the man. "Why do you look so young? Last time I saw you your face was all scrunched up like a kath hound pup."

"This body is a clone of my old one therefore it was not deformed during my duel with Mace Windu and my face was never scrunched up! Those were wrinkles."

"Furrows."

Sidious snarled and, seriously, kneed Anakin's elbow. He lost his second grip on his saber and Sidious uses the moment to strike. Anakin parried one handed. His master was good, this fight would go on for a while. Then the gravity shifted and everything but the magnetized shuttles fell to the ceiling.

XxX

_Eclipse_ Bridge

There was no gravity on the bridge of the _Eclipse _whatsoever. Admiral Daala was floating, using one hand to grasp the metal zero-g railing of the bridge and the other to grasp the collar of one of the officer's uniforms.

"Either get the gravity back online of turn off the generators!" Daala spat in his face. "They are using valuable power that could be used for the shields.

"Yes Admiral." He said and saluted. Daala let his collar go and he _swam_ back to his seat and strapped in the crash webbing. Daala turned her attention back to the viewports and to the _Executor II._ It was concentrating all fire on them! Daala trained her eyes on a green turbo laser blast that flew down and hit the sensor relay which exploded among impact. Seconds later the radar council overloaded and exploded in the face of the officer in front of it, killing him instantly.

"Transfer the radar power to the shields!" Daala called out.

"Admiral, the shields are now only functioning at thirteen percent efficiency!" Kratas cried.

"But that's where we were a half hour ago!" Daala cried. "How could they have went up and dropped that fast?"

"My theory is that the super star destroyer is transferring its shield power to its turbo lasers."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID THEORIES!" Daala cried. "Just get the shields functional.

"To late, they are concentrating all firepower on the bridge tower." An officer cried.

Indeed the green turbo laser blasts were now all either hitting the bridge tower or missing it narrowly. And then all chaos broke out. Three of the turbo laser blasts scored a direct hit on the bridge power generator and every light, every console, everything that ran electronically dimmed and went out. Daala sighed in frustration. There was nothing they could do now.

"Abandoned ship! Head for the escape pods!" Daala yelled. She was headed for the _Gorgon_. "Kratas, come with me to the _Gorgon!_"

And with that word everyone scrambled and began to float out of the bridge, just as the gravity well generators came back online.

**_It took me forever to type this chapter! I was just really tired when I tried to so I did three paragraphs, stopped, three more, stopped. And so on. _**

_Next Chapter: Through Numbers, I Gain Victory_


	22. Through Numbers I Gain Victory

_**This chapter is named after another part of this Sith code. To understand it you must hear it all. Peace is a Lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power, through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken, the Force shall free me. And this chapter says through numbers I gain victory rather than power. **_

Chapter 22: Through Numbers I Gain Victory

The Sith and Jedi clashed sabers in the shuttle hanger of star destroyer _Eclipse_, they were deep in battle now, each attack more ferocious then the last, they had been fighting now for at least twenty minutes. Anakin was slowly, slowly gaining the upper hand on Darth Sidious, the man was far to old for this kind of thing and was tiring out quickly. His cuts came with less surgical precision, his strikes with less accuracy and his parries with just enough strength.

Darth Traya was gaining the upper hand on Mara, as Anakin was Sidious. With the Force aiding her she was not able to tire out, she was so strong in it, stronger than Sidious. Mara wondered why she did not just kill him but she had learned at least one thing about her former Jedi master. She always did things for a reason. For example, she always struck fast at the head and faster at the feet to tire Mara out. She launched forms of attacks at her, uppercut, flip of the blade, kick, feign left, cut right. Overhand strike, cut, cut, kick.

She did this so fast she backed Mara up to walls so she had no choice but to use the Force to flip over Traya, wasting more energy and tiring her out further. Then Traya would repeat the same process, and each time Mara was even more exhausted making her even less helpless to get on the offensive. Her face was glistening with sweat, her chest rose up and down rapidly as she breathed in. She had to do something, and her chance came when Traya launched herself in a move Traya had taught her. Upper cut, feign a kick and stab. Mara parried the uppercut, didn't even bother to move at the feigned kick and dodged to the left when Traya stabbed, her saber hummed as she pulled it back.

Mara used this split second to crouch low, extend her foot, and spin.

Hard.

The shin part of her rancer leather boot struck the side of Traya's leg. There was no way she could regain any balance, the Sith Lady Darth Traya fell down on the hard durasteel of the hanger bay. Right when her shoulder made contact with the black floor there was a huge boom and another huge metallic screech. So loud everyone covered their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Mara cried.

"MY SHIP!" Sidious bellowed. "The main reactor, it died!"

Sure enough all power flickered and died, then the hanger was lit again by secondary red light. Mara glanced behind her and out of the hanger, she could clearly see the _half_ of the _Eclipse_. It had split.

She looked to Anakin and he sensed her thoughts in the Force. Both regrettably sprinted to their shuttle. Sidious and Traya were nowhere to be seen. Anakin leaped into the pilots seat and began working frantically, the ship lurched under them, the gravity was gone, thankfully the shuttles landing struts were magnetized and it had gravity of its own, Anakin raised the ramp. Primed the engines and started them up. With deep hum and blast they took off and zoomed out of the hanger. Just as Anakin lowered the wings of his shuttle a heavily modified, heavily armored Lambda class shuttle shot out of another hanger not far from theirs. He clearly sensed Sidious and Traya aboard. He shot at them twice but it was no use. He turned the shuttle around and headed back for the _Executor II_ He pulled up and came across the hull of Sidious's broken flagship and what he saw hit him like a kick in the gut. All of his victory class cruisers were gone. GONE! He could see their remains scattered across the battle field. Next to that they were missing five Mon Calamari cruisers which were currently burning and hanging lifeless, and he could not see a single Corellian corvette in sight.

How long had be been dueling? But to top that, the _Eclipse_ seemed to be the only ship, as well as one other Imperial class star destroyer and several Tartan patrol cruisers, that Sidious had lost. One word flashed through Anakin's mind, outnumbered. And another, retreat. It his him like a kick to the jaw. He made his shuttle pick up speed and headed for his ship, noticing most of the turrets to one side were not functioning.

XxX

Anakin and Mara Jade sprinted onto the bridge of the _Executor II_. Piett saw them and immediately ran up to Anakin, not bothering to bow.

"Sir I have a status report. All victory class cruisers are gone, as well as all Corellian corvettes, we are down from ten to five Mon Calamari cruisers and we have fifteen Imperial Class star destroyers left, _Terror_ is gone. The Emperor's forces outnumber us. Mon Mothma has contacted us, she wants us to run and get reinforcements. She is confident the ground forces can handle it."

"Alright." Anakin said sadly. "Set a course for Kuat, there are ship yards there where we can get more. Alert all ships to do the same."

"Yes sir." The comm officer and they hyperspace monitor said in unison. Seconds later the comm officer spoke.

"Sir Admiral Ackbar and General Antillies request to stay behind on the _Dodonna_ and hold off Sidious's fleet for as long as they can."

"NO!" Anakin cried. "I am not losing another ship and they are to come!"

"Just a moment." The officer replied. Seconds later he called again. "They reluctantly agree."

"Coordinates are set!" Another officer cried.

"Jump!"

The Coruscant disappeared and everything else did as well, replaced by a vortex of swirling stars.

XxX

Sidious's robes were now singed from his lightsaber duel, which made him looked even older as he gazed out of the viewport of his new flagship the _Gorgon_, Daala who was thankfully alive hadn't given him much choice about that. It was alright though the _Gorgon_ was a nice ship. He smiled, revealing his yellow teeth to the stars of space as Anakin's fleet retreated into hyperspace. His new apprentice Aurra Sing stepped up beside him. She straightened the furrows out in her red leather pants and spoke.

"What will you have me do now, milord?" She asked, her blood red lips contrasted with her chalk white skin as they moved, forming words.

"Take the army down to Coruscant." He said turning to her. A strand of his white hair hung askew on his young mask face. "Take the palace, find the chancellor and bring her to me, alive. When the palace is taken I will come down."

"You wish me to lead the attack?"

"No, I wish you to find the Chancellor. It is after all your profession to hunt, is it not?"

"Yes milord."

"Use this." He said. He pulled a small hilt from under his singed robes. A lightsaber, Aurra looked down at the others already clipped to her belt. "But I already have…"

"Ah but the lightsabers you have are the color of the Jedi, green and blue. This is red."

"Ha! The color of your lightsaber is meaningless." Traya spoke from behind them. "It is what you believe in that matters, but that is not what I wish to discuss. I would like to interrogate the chancellor once you have her."

"You have helped me enough," Sidious said. "You may interrogate her."

"Excellent." Traya replied. Then she would find Padmé, kill her and her children, find Anakin and Mara Jade and kill them, then Sidious, Aurra Sing, and finally herself. Then the Force would die.

_Next Chapter: Mon Mothma's Second Capture_


	23. Mon Mothma's Second Capture

_**I am currently dreading writing this chapter. You may think I write action sequences good but really I can only write sword fighting. Ugh, in this I must write exchanges of gunfire! Darn, why did I choose Aurra Sing as Sidious's new apprentice? She's a former bounty hunter for crying out loud! Actually when you think about her in this it works. This chapter is probably going to drag on forever when I write it. Never mind, I am boring you with all these dreads of typing this.**_

Chapter: 23: Mon Mothma's Second Capture

"Master." Aurra Sing said approaching Sidious from behind on the bridge of the _Gorgon_.

"Yes?"

"Before I leave you may want to know that we have intercepted a transmission for Mon Mothma herself. What she said is not important however, its where the transmission came from."

"Where?"

"Underground on Coruscant, by the Imperial palace."

"There is a bunker down there yes, it is hidden. I never used it, be prepared however, there is a maze to go through an a lot of blast doors and auto turrets. But go now my apprentice and bring me the Chancellor."

"Yes master."

XxX

Three Hours Later

Aurra had already got into the palace an hour ago. She was currently sprinting through the basement, over twisted and turning plumbing parts, past heating systems and cooling systems and with her storm trooper half legion behind her. She was looking for a certain place on the west side of the basement, which would be very easy to find since the basement was circular and you could mathematically pinpoint the very west point which was where the supposed door to the Chancellor's bunker was. After jumping over one pipe, ducking and rolling under another to large to jump she came up and a wall faced her, branded with a huge orange W. The two lower points were touching the ground, paint had leaked down it and it looked very eerie.

Alright, Sidious had told her where to look. At the very tip of the W, there was a hidden pressure pad, Aurra's long clawed hands found it and pushed. Suddenly the whole slab of the wall imprinted with the W was pulled back and up. There was a long wide hallway behind it. She started down it, her storm troops with her. At the end of the hallway she looked both ways, they were exactly the same, all the way at the end they split in two again, in the middle there were the entrances of two more, opposite each other.

Aurra did as Sidious had trained her. She reached out with the Force to find which way to go. It told her silently, right, to the end, left. So she did. She came to a circular room this time, which had five blast doors along its walls. She asked the force again, the very middle one it answered. She snapped her claws together and called her demolitions team, and instructed them to blow up the middle door.

The troops eagerly placed a round disk on the door, pressed a couple of square buttons on it and ran. Seconds later with a bang that echoed in Aurra's ears the door exploded and fell leaving a burning gap in the wall that Aurra and her troopers strode through.

This went on for about a half hour until they finally came into a white plasteel room with another blast door. Sidious had told her if she found this room she was close. From what he said there were three others behind the blast door, each filled with auto turrets. But she had come prepared. She snapped her chalk white clawed hands and pointed at the door. Her demolitions team came out again and placed three bombs this time, the blast door was huge.

As they ran back from it Aurra unclipped a small metal sphere from the row of five on her belt and pushed down the switch on top. Lights began to blink around the spheres equator and when the blast door blew and fell to the ground Aurra hurled it in. The sphere of course was a thermal detonator and it would make short work of the turrets. Seconds later there was another bang and a flash of white light, then silence. Aurra and her company stepped into the room, the auto turrets would be no threat now as they were melting chunks of durasteel. This process was repeated two more times and when Aurra stepped into the third room the door to a common room had already been blown down.

Aurra smiled as she glimpsed the white robe of Mon Mothma flee behind another blast door. She strode into the common room, walked up to the blast door and knocked. The storm troops behind her exchanged quizzical looks though they were invisible under their bone white helmets.

"Chancellor!" Aurra called. "You might as well let us in, we have explosives and I would certainly hate for the door to damage you."

There was no answer, Aurra doubted Mon Mothma could hear her. She shook her head, they could not use explosives of course, she had just said that to save some effort. Oh well. Aurra unclipped a lightsaber from her belt, pushed the activation button and an aqua blade extended, one that she had collected from a Jedi long ago. She plunged it into the door and slowly brought it up. At the top she twisted it two the right and brought it across, down, across, and up where it connected to the hole she had first started it. She kept the saber active and held it to one side. Spun and kicked the door with the heel of her boot. It shook and fell inward, landing with an echoing metallic bang. The moment Aurra looked in she was fired upon but three orange droids. She dodged out of the way as the bolts flew out and hit two storm troopers. She signaled for them to take cover as more fire erupted from the door. The troops ducked behind anything they could find, and others pressed themselves against the wall near the door. After a couple more burst of fire the droids seemed to give up on that and switched tactics.

Aurra gasped as a silver blinking orb flew out of the doorway and landed behind the sofa where three storm troopers ducked. Before they could move, or even gasp the grenade… popped. At that moment Aurra knew it was not a thermal detonator but something worse. Green smoke floated out of the hole in the top of the grenade, but it wasn't smoke, it was gas. The storm troopers helmets were not designed to resist it either. The three behind the sofa were the first to be affected. Aurra opened a pouch and pulled out three gas masks that covered the mouth and face. She put one on her own face and handed the other two to the storm troopers next to her. Each troopers shed their helmets revealing the face of a man with black curly hair. Clones left over from the war, they inserted the gas masks on their faces and three more gas grenades flew out of the door and popped. By now every other storm trooper, including those still in the hall were on the ground. Aurra knew exactly what kind of gas it was, it affected their nerves and muscles, making them burn and feel hot when actually they were shutting down. As a result almost every storm trooper had yanked off their helmets and chest plates, any that were still alive were fiddling with their boots but only two had managed to take them off.

Then one of the two fell limp and died, the other one had succeeded in tearing off all his armor except the under mesh, apparently he just gave up then because he laid back onto the floor until he to fell limp and died.

"Mocking query: Storm troopers, oh storm troopers are you dead yet?" Asked a metallic voice from the doorway and three orange droids stepped out, flanked by Mon Mothma who wore a gas mask and had a raised blaster pistol. One of the storm troopers fired at the droids.

"Urgent command," Cried one of them. "Chancellor return to your room."

"Mon Mothma did so as the two troops behind Aurra dived behind the sofa and Aurra herself blocked incoming blaster bolts with the blue lightsaber, just as Sidious had taught her.

"What the hell kind of droids are these?" Aurra yelled more to herself.

"Answer: We are experimental HK-500 assassin droids based off of a line of HK-50 droids found in history texts dating back to four thousand years ago." One droid answered still firing on Aurra. She finally was able to bounce a bolt back at it. It burned into the droid's left photoreceptor and a plume of black smoke popped out.

"Irritated statement: HK-500 A is down." One of the droids said. It turned to fire on Aurra as the other fired at the two storm troopers.

"Threat: You will pay for that." It said to Aurra.

"I know what I threat is!" She yelled at it. "You don't need to explain what type of sentence you are using."

"Statement: It is in my programming meatbag."

Aurra had just about had enough. Holding her lightsaber and blocking on coming blaster bolts with her right hand she pulled out her blaster pistol and fired it, the bolt hit the droid between the photoreceptors. It shook, grunted and fell backwards, landing stiff.

"Irritated exclamation: HK-500 B down." It said. Meaning that it must be HK-500 C.

Aurra raised her blaster and fired. The bolt whizzed through the air and burned right into the droids left audioreceptor drilling into its droid brain. It too grunted and fell. Aurra let out a relieved sigh. Back to business. She slowly approached Mon Mothma's doorway, glowing saber in one hand, shiny blaster pistol in the other. She pressed her back against the wall and willed the blaster pistol's setting to stun. With a click she knew it worked. Sidious was right, she was strong in the Force. She deactivated her saber now, clutched the pistol with both hands and looked into the room, immediately a red blaster bolt flew at her, missing her ear narrowly. She returned fire and a blue ray hit Chancellor Mothma in the face. She dropped her blaster and fell down stunned, eyes opened. Aurra signaled her storm troopers in to cuff her.

_Next Chapter: The Shipyards of Kuat_


	24. The Shipyards of Kuat

Chapter 24: The Shipyards of Kuat

Anakin's fleet stopped cold in hyperspace. The stars stopped swirling and a green and blue planet appeared in front of them, Kuat. Around it floated and artificial ring, which was a space station that constructed ships. After a few moments the bridge comm buzzed, Anakin looked to the comm officer.

"Sir, the administrator of the shipyards is requesting contact." The comm officer said.

"Put him through."

"Yes sir."

Anakin did not flinch as a hologram of a tall man sprang up. He was dressed in an orange rebel pilot suit which had a number of grease stains on it. His hair was long, dark browm, and matted down with at least a gallon of styling grease. He had five o'clock shadow that Anakin suspected he wore purposefully. His face looked as though it was carved out of stone, every feature very defined to his thin eyebrows and straight nose.

"Hello Lord Skywalker. I am administrator Thrajj of the Kuat shipyards. If I may step out of the formality for a moment… WHAT HAPPENED AT CORUSCANT! It has been all over the Holo, The Emperor is back and he attacked?"

"Its complicated." Anakin replied. "I have come here because I need reinforcements. Can you provide?"

"Yes, anything you need."

"More capitol ships and TIE fighters, some gamma assault shuttles would be good."

"Would it be better if I called the entire Navy here?"

"NO! In fact send the everyone a direct order from me to stay guarding the planet they are currently at. If they leaves then there are just more vulnerable planets of the Emperor. Now can you provide me with ships? Time is short and I am irritated, I really don't want to have to snap your neck."

"Yeah, yeah, I can provide you with ships. Lets see, all ones with crew… I can give you seven new Imperial class star destroyers. And if my math is right and my radar is functioning correctly that gives you twenty two capitol ships."

"The Emperor has thirty."

"I think I can match it up, I think. Uh, lets see, I can give you three victory class cruisers. Twenty five that is, and also we have just started production on Mon Calamari cruisers and we have a lot finished, they were sent in from Mon Calamari almost done when their shipyards were destroyed and we finished 'em. Alright I can give you five, and sadly that's all we have. But that makes thirty so at least you and the Emperor are evenly matched."

"Yes, that is a good thing since a lot of his are Tartan patrol cruisers, we'll take them out quickly. Do you have anything else?"

"I can provide you with two hundred brand new gamma assault shuttles, I can completely refill all ships missing TIE fighters and I can provide you with seven hundred TIE interceptors."

"Excellent. We don't have a lot of time. Get them up here and we'll see about where they need to be docked."

"Understood, Thrajj out."

XxX

_Gorgon_ Bridge

Sidious sensed the presence of Mon Mothma and Aurra Sing behind him. He turned and an evil smile spread across his face. He revealed all his teeth to Mon Mothma and she cringed, he had been alive for nine months and already they were black and yellow.

"Welcome Chancellor Mothma." Sidious said. "It seems that this is the second time you find yourself him my custody."

Mon Mothma scowled at him, made a gurgling noise in her throat and hurled a glob of saliva at him through her lips. It landed above the hem of his robes. He scowled down at them. Aurra Sing, standing behind Mon Mothma stepped up beside her, extended one of her clawed hands and brought it down scratching five bloody lines onto Mon Mothma's smooth face. She winced in pain. Aurra raised her other hand but Sidious extended his own and Force pushed her the length of the bridge.

"Aurra! Do not let your anger cloud your judgment. There is no reasonable reason to harm her so do not do it! Use your anger to empower yourself, do not waste it on people who are no threat to you."

"Well spoken." Traya said from the shadow in the corner of the bridge.

"I hope that is not sarcasm in your voice."

"Do not mistake my tone I was not faulting your choice of words. Far from it, I respect them, you truly comprehend the way of the Sith."

"Well…"

"Say nothing. But I must ask for permission to interrogate Mon Mothma."

Daala and the crew looked to Sidious to see if he would give it to her and Traya stepped out of the shadows.

"Traitor!" Mon Mothma spat.

Traya looked at her. "Know that there was once a Darth Traya, and that she cast aside that role, but there must always be a Darth Traya, one who holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in her heart and who will betray in turn."

"That makes me feel so much better." Mon Mothma replied.

"It is not supposed to make you feel better. It is supposed to make you understand. There must always be a Darth Traya and if it will not be her than I must assume the role and bring about the betrayal of Jedi." _And Sith_. She added in her mind and glanced at Sidious perceiving him through the Force.

"And there must always be a Chancellor and it will not be him." Mon Mothma began casting a dirty look at Sidious. "Than I must assume that role which means you have to let me go."

"No." Sidious replied simply. "Take her away, and yes Lady Traya, you may interrogate her."

XxX

Cell

The two storm troopers with Mon Mothma tossed her into a cell and when Traya stepped in the door slammed shut. Mon Mothma stood up, chin held high, defiant.

"Sit." Traya said.

"No."

"Do not test my patience. Sit."

Mon Mothma was about to refuse but some invisible pair of arms pushed her onto the cold hard cell's bench. Traya stepped closer to her.

"Now tell me where Padmé Amidala Skywalker is. She would have given the information to you. You became friends when the Emperor was defeated, is that not true?"

"It is, and I do know where she is but I will not tell."

"Then don't. I haven't the patience to try and verbally extract the information from you so I will do so mentally."

"What are you ahh! Get out of my head!" Mon Mothma screamed, in pain. But it was like no pain she had ever experienced before. It was as though little fingers were poking her mind. Pressing and digging, pulling away the layers.

"Hmm, you keep the thought more guarded than I would have guessed, I thought I could tap into it when it surfaced upon… wait… there. Stop struggling! Let me follow the current, deep, deeper into its source…. Naboo, a mansion on the lake country. Hmm, I would not have expected you to know that much. Your thoughts betray you, just as I betrayed the Republic."

The probing fingers stopped and Mon Mothma looked down in shame.

_Next Chapter: Chancellor in Peril_


	25. Chancellor in Peril

Chapter 25: Chancellor in Peril

Sidious stood looking out of the _Gorgon's _bridge viewports. There was a glint of plasteel in the distance of space and an enormous fleet shot out of hyperspace. Anakin was back, already!

XxX

_Executor II_ Bridge

"Lord Skywalker, incoming transmission from _Gorgon_!" Cried the comm officer.

"Patch it through."

"Yes sir."

Anakin stepped back as a hologram materialized in front of him. Sidious appeared right on the bridge.

"Greetings Lord Vader."

"My name is Anakin."

"Anakin. I should give you a friendly warning."

"That I should be weary of the your face might deform at any second?"

"Must you through petty insults at me? No, that is not it. Mon Mothma is aboard my ship."

"I suppose you can prove it to me."

"Yes, I can in fact."

The hologram flickered and changed to the camera view of a hall. Mon Mothma walked down it, cuffed and flanked by storm troopers. Anakin cursed. He really wanted to just destroy the _Gorgon_. Now he had to capture it, or perhaps he would just board it. The image changed back to Palpatine.

"You see. I am taking her to the throne room here. I trust you know where that is."

"Well stay where you are while I come rescue her."

"No, I am going to the throne room and Lady Traya is accompanying me."

"Fine. We have nothing to discuss now."

Anakin looked to the comm officer and cut his hand across his neck. The officer nodded in understanding and abruptly ended the communication.

"Alright. Concentrate all fire on the _Gorgon_. Crippling shots only, take out their engines and then their turbo lasers. I am going to board it. Admiral Piett is in command." Anakin called to the crew, he turned to Mara who stood behind him. "Come with me, I'll need help and I know you want to kill Traya."

"I thought you would never ask."

XxX

Anakin and Mara piloted brand new TIE interceptors. Each wore a space suit since the ships gave up life support for maximum maneuverability. Mara Jade mirrored Anakin's moves precisely, he was glad, she wasn't a bad pilot. He dodged a barrage of on coming turbo laser pot shots from the _Gorgon_ and punched the accelerator. His interceptor shot forward in a spinning roll. Mara copied him bringing them each a step closer to the _Gorgon_. Anakin growling in anger as an entire attack squad of TIE fighters appeared on his targeting screen. Behind him.

"MARA!" He cried into the internal comm of his helmet.

"Yeah Skywalker?" She asked as she dodged oncoming fire from six TIE's that had broken away from the twelve TIE attack squadron behind Anakin.

"Any suggestions?"

"No a one."

"Lets thread the needle."

"That is the oldest trick in the book, besides there are to many!"

"Alright."

"Rouge squadron. Do you copy?" Anakin asked through his comm, changing the channel. Rouge squadron was an X-wing squadron, and very successful having thwarted a few Imperial operations through bombing runs.

"I copy Lord Vader." Said Wedge Antillies voice from the comm connection.

"SKYWALKER!"

"Well I'm used to calling you Vader, what do you need?"

"I have six TIE fighters on my tail." Anakin cried dodging more fire from the TIE's.

"So? I thought you were supposed to be a good pilot."

"Mara Jade is with me! We are trying to rescue the Chancellor."

"MARA JADE? Okay we'll be right there."

"If you think I am going to be the oh you are my hero kind of girl to you after you help me then you are wrong Antillies." Mara said through the channel.

"Well I still should help you." Wedge replied and seconds later three fighters on Anakin's tail vanished, then the other three. Anakin smiled. Let up on his speed and got into formation with Rouge squadron. He looked at his targeting screen, one of the TIE's was just bouncing in and out of the crosshairs. The split second it came in once more Anakin fired. Two green laser bolts erupted from the interceptors cannons and tore into the TIE sending it spinning and dissolving in its own exploding fuel. Rouge squadron took care of the rest seconds later.

"Thanks Skywalker." Mara said.

"Hey!" Wedge yelled. "We helped."

"Well Skywalker got the first one off my butt and he is really the only one I feel comfortable thanking."

"Aw come on, he's married and he's old."

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ROMANTICE ATTRACTION TO HIM!" Mara bellowed so loud Anakin had to turn down the volume on his comm.

"They what is it?"

"I don't fancy dating a general such as yourself."

"But—"

"Jade out." And Mara cut her connection with Wedge for good. Seconds later Rouge squadron left and Mara switched her comm back on. They were nearing the _Gorgon_. It grew bigger and bigger in Anakin's viewport until it filled it entirely. Anakin looked his ship into a shuttle hanger. Although all TIE fighters were meant to dock in hold mechanisms they were structurally capable of sitting on their wings for landing. Anakin and Mara brought their ships into the hanger and lowered them slowly on repulsor lifts. The touched down smoothly and each leaped out of their cockpit.

They ran out of the hanger wordlessly and cut down several approaching strom trooper bands. Each was to focused on the task at hand to say a word. They reached a turbo lift and Anakin knew exactly what floor to go to. His finger hit a button and while the lift shot up both he and Mara shed their pilot suits. Under hers Mara wore a completely black skin tight suit. She also had leather boots on. Anakin wore only tight fitting under mesh and his pilot suit's boots. The turbo lift doors peeled open and Anakin and Mara stepped out into a hallway with a door at the end. They both ran to it and it opened automatically letting them into the _Gorgon's_ throne room.

Atop the platform on the chair and surrounded by a ray shield cage sat Mon Mothma. Sidious and Traya stood on either side of the cage and when Mara and Anakin entered both walked down the stairs to meet them.

"This time you will die." Traya said.

Anakin smiled and his nostrils twitched. This room smelled rank. He looked up past Sidious and Traya and saw the remains of Qui-gon and Xen, still lying in the same spots they died in.

"You sick tyrant!" Anakin cried.

"Well the only other choice would be to incinerate them." Sidious said coolly. "And I like to keep them as memoirs of how powerful my partner is."

That was it. Anakin launched himself at Sidious and Mara at Traya and their final duel began.

_Next and Last Chapter: The Last Duel_

**_Note: My next project of this will be a full and completely new redo of my fic the Unknown Son, which Darth Gladiator45 is currently helping me on with a few plot bugs._**


	26. The Last Duel

_**Last Chapter!**_

Chapter 26: The Last Duel

Sidious parried the first of Anakin's many swipes at his head. Then the second and third. He struck low, Sidious jumped and she blade hovered over the ground his ankles had been on just moments ago. He snarled like an angry animal and launched himself into a fighting form of Juyo, in fact the last form you must learn to become as master. He did a jumping spinning back kick, which barely missed Anakin's head and came so close it ruffled his hair. When he landed he spun twice with his saber outstretched, Anakin ducked both times, but Sidious caught him when he ducked and hooked his leg with a sweep kick. Anakin literally flipped and landed on his back. Sidious angled his blade down at Anakin's neck.

"And to think, this never would have happened had I not wanted you to get an apprentice. I should have just told you to kill any Force sensitive you came by not train them. How inept I was to not see that imprisonment of the woman's sister would anger her so much that she would turn you from me."

"You only have one part of that right. Yes you are inept, and I turned by choice, not because she made me."

"Then tell me here before you die why you turned."

"No." Anakin took his left foot and slammed it into the dark lord's ankle. He fell to the right, landed on his arm and rolled over, his lightsaber rolled from his grasp and he clutched his injured shoulder. "I'll tell you before I kill you. Padmé was pregnant, you would have killed out children."

"CHILDREN?" Sidious cried. "Pregnant! You were a Sith Lord at the time what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I loved her. And I still do."

"Well I would have killed you children, yes, you are right."

"Not now."

Anakin raised his blade for the kill, but before he could swing Sidious somersaulted backwards used his hands to spring up, landed on his feet, and called his weapon to him through the Force. It hit his open palm and his fingers closed around it, activating its blood red blade. Sidious smile, feigned a stab to the gut and extended his hand. Anakin felt himself being lifted in the air. He stopped about a foot off the ground and Sidious began to pump him with Force lightning. He cried out it pain and agony, and the lighting twisted around his body, burning his skin, his muscles, and sending deadly volts of energy through his heart.

Mara saw what Sidious was doing to Anakin, she could save him, Traya was giving her the perfect chance. She was going at her offensively once more in all those stupid forms. Mara parried all her jabs, cuts, and strikes all the while backing up toward Sidious. After a few moments she was close enough, she ducked down as Traya swiped looked behind her and (seriously) she kicked Sidious right in the butt, hard. He fell down to the floor and let go of Anakin. Mara continued her fight this time taking advantaged of Traya's look of amusement that Sidious had fallen. She struck and Traya's lightsaber which sat in mid air. Traya immediately held it in place, lest if fall from her grasp. But Mara kept pushing it, she was defiantly more muscular than Traya and should be able to do this easily. But then Traya showed surprising, surprising strength and Mara found she could no longer hold her blade. Traya twisted it out of her grasp and sliced her blade through Mara's right wrist. She cried out in pain.

Anakin looked to Mara as she cried out, and Sidious foolishly turned. Taking full advantage of this Anakin jabbed, and his blade ran through his targets side, coming out the other end. Sidious gasped, Anakin pulled his saber out and he fell.

"Well you saved me the trouble of it, so for that I must thank you." Traya said.

"You are next you inept old woman!"

"Inept? I am the only one who sees the truth about the Force! It is an evil thing."

"From a certain point of view."

"I see we shall never agree on this, sadly I haven't the time, patience or years required to try and teach you this. Let us end this."

"Fine."

With Mara as a center point they began circling each other, both at the ready. Anakin in Djem So ready stance, saber cocked down and over the shoulder. Traya in a Juyo ready form. Saber held high and pulled back to the shoulder, elbow cocked and blade pointing forward.

"Your move." Anakin said.

"No by all means attack first."

"No I insist, ladies first."

"Who made up that saying? It is incredibly dull."

Before Anakin could answer Traya ran at him and used her form to come down and stab. Anakin turned out of the way and Traya lost balance. He spun while bringing his saber up and it cut through both of Traya's wrists. She fell to her knees and looked up at him.

"End it."

"Gladly."

Anakin swiped, and Traya's still hooded head fell to the ground. He ran up to Mara, bent down and looked at her hand."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just get Mon Mothma." Mara sat up and crossed her legs. She immersed herself in the Force into a Jedi calming technique, it bypassed pain and one ignored it for a time. Anakin ran up the steps to the chair where Mon Mothma sat and shut down the ray shield cage with a nearby control panel. Mon Mothma stood up and somewhat inclined her head to him.

"Thank you."

Anakin nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"With pleasure."

The moment Anakin turned around a blaster bolt zoomed narrowly past his head and burned into the wall behind them. He looked down and saw at the doorway to the throne room, the oddest looking humanoid he ever crossed path with. It was a woman who looked like she had died a long time ago. Her skin was chalk white as though she had lost all blood. She wore to top this, a skin tight red outfit. She had no hair except for a thick strand of orange red tied into a ponytail in the middle of her head. In one hand she held a highly polished blaster pistol, in the other a lightsaber.

"Aurra Sing." Anakin said. "I remember you, bounty hunter, you were on Tatooine during the Boonta Eve race."

"Correct Skywalker and it seems now I must kill you."

"Try."

She shot at him again but he deflected the bolt back at her. It zoomed and hit her in the foot. As she cried out in pain Anakin propelled himself off the throne platform. He landed in front on Aurra. She raised her blaster pistol but he sliced its barrel off. She drooped the weapon and struck at his head with her lightsaber. He parried her blow, kicked her in the stomach spun, and tore a hole in her stomach. She looked up and fell to the ground. Mara stood up and Mon Mothma hurried down the steps.

"Come on, lets go to the shuttle hanger, they had a Lambda shuttle in here that we can take out." Anakin said. They all ran for the door and Anakin took out his comm link and opened up a channel with the Executor. He spoke into it quickly.

"We have the Chancellor Piett. We'll be out momentarily take out the _Gorgon_ now!"

"Yes sir. We have already depleted half of the Emperor's force."

"Excellent. Skywalker out."

XxX

Anakin blasted off from the _Gorgon_ in the stolen Lambda class shuttle with Mon Mothma and Mara just as the _Gorgon_ buckled and exploded into a fiery ball of gas.

XxX

A Week Later

The battle for Coruscant had been won. Mon Mothma had presented Anakin with the highest medal of honor in the New Republic for rescuing her and Anakin wore it down, pinned on his blowing cloak as he rode on the water skiff toward the lake house on Naboo. He parked it and ran up the steps. Before he even knocked on the door Padmé opened it and smiled.

"Why are you here?" She asked playfully. "I thought you might be attending Mon Mothma's meeting of council today."

"It's going to be broadcasted on the HoloNet. We can watch it with our children."

And so they did and Anakin enjoyed a well earned month long vacation at the lake country with Padmé, Luke, and Leia, before he was called out again, to patrol Coruscant once more.

**_And so ends Master and Apprentice._**


End file.
